


drafts that could have been

by avalina_hallows



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's, Original Work, Yandere Simulator (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Drafts, Many - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

i have been been living in Amy attic and today she pulled me out and grabbed her staff taped it three times on the ground than pushed me in to the portal and i started falling and falling and falling.where did she even put this portal i am still falling i start counting 1...12...38..70..100...1000...9000 i start seeing ground and i pass out when i realize i am going to land on concrete waiting for the inevitable splat and my head exploding than rebuilding its self and i wake up in what looks like a hospital ugh someone must have found or caught me i need to leave before they check my pulse or blood pressure. i get up and pull the iv out witch sets off a alarm and i hear footsteps and i run to the window while rubbing my arm and try opening the window. fuck its locked come on and people burst in seeing me opening the widow probably thinking i am suicidal and trying to die a man with black hair slowly gets near me me and sighs saying child get off the ledge i slide off and say who are you and where am i dont need to be here he sighs again and says aizawa and yes you do you fell from what looked like 14,000 feet and problem child caught you before you hit the ground a green haired teen waves. i press my hand to my eyes and say of course the portal would do this i cant believe i trusted her do i even have my bag where's my stuff she knows i cant make fucking portals without a staff they look at me like i am insane and i say ya know what fuck it and i climb back on the ledge and the aizawa guy says kid why do you want to jump out the window right after falling. i say because maybe Amanda will take me home he says okay how about you get off the ledge i do and he says who are you. i reply with sakia he than says who's Amanda i say my sister i than try casting a teleport spell but it does not work and all that happens is i move to the side of the room . i grit my teeth and say can i leave he refuses saying no i say why im fine and i than am lead by him and the teen who looks curiously at me to a gate and says until we can trust you stay here . i say fine, and they had decided that as i seemed to be 18 (i am 25 i died at age 18 thus me looking 18). i lie and said okay because i didn't want to explain how i looked so young thus. i am here i found my phone and called Amy who before it cut out said i am trying to trying to get you soon. after something tried touching me i was lead to a dorm i wake up by falling out of bed. when someone knocks on the door i say come in and a girl walks in and leads me to a locker she and some others soon gourd me into changeing, and they see my many scars from deaths and battles and that god awful war they gasp and i guess they saw the one that goes from the top of my spine to the bottom i quickly change, so they can't see my leg wounds and i cover my left eye with my hair. i am blind in that eye from a rather gruesome death of mine god i could use a cigarette. i stumble my way to the room and i either looked weird or got banged up while walking because they stared at me. until i said hello im saika Amos the boy from the hospital raises his hand and says what's your quirk i think to myself either im stupid or this kids werid i decide to ignore him and sit down to witch i learn i get bored easily because i went to high shcool already and slept at a training thing i slaped a sentient grape thing and after the classes. i went to the roof and got a pack out and lit it and took a deep breath letting it fill my lungs Amanda would hate it she saw me but what do i care i light another and take a puff while dangling my legs over the roof i need this if i am expected to deal with life and my millions of siblings and portals hahaha maybe i should i wonder if i still have my wings from heaven ohhyas i still do i touch my fluffy wings, and they grow to full size and i pocket my ciggs and lighter and i jump and just before i reach the bottom i take off i wobble but get back on balance and start flying and soon a man with red wings starts flying with me, and we land, and he says i thought i was the only one with a wing quirk around here i say i have no idea what that is but yi do have wings he intodces himself saying hawks i say sakia we shake hands, and he left i went back to the roof and noticed it was dark but i decided to stay up there it was nice seeing the stars i talk to myself sometimes at night i comtplate and threw the my ciggs and lighter what was i thinking i go and grab them and eww they landed in a puddle what ever i pocket them i shift the wings back, and they disappear in to the nether and i start counting stars i wonder if i could fly to amirca no that would take to long and i would get tired and fall in to the alatic thats a nogo i just sit on the roof and i wake up on the roof i walk down and run into the girl who woke me up yesterday she says wha what we thought you got lost why where you on the roof i say i like stars and dont worry bout me im fine i run and run into a skinny man who must have notched my eye and said child your eye and arm i say im fine really and i try shifting away, but he blocks me and says your not your going to recovery girl i give up and let myself be dragged to a nurses' office by the skinny man and a elderly woman soon says i cant heal these and lets me leave the skinny man soon asks what happened i say war we have to sacrifice things i had to scarce my sight it was that or be killed he says sorry your just so young and surprising to see someone of your age to have fought in a war i say yah 6 years of brutal wartime can take a toll i say here ill tell you about it promise me you won't tell anyone he nods and i start and say well i was around 14 when the war started it was to stop human from killing us for tophys and prizes we soon rebelled and the first punch was thrown and me and mys sisters fought we each lost something Amy lost some of her leg Olivia lose her hearing Maria and Madeleine had lost there legs Katrina lost her dignity Hannah lost her arm and i lost some of my sight and my other siblings lost other things we all left home after scared and bloody but alive barley we had won the war with are people humans stopped hunting us and soon peace was restored he says how your only 18 you would have been 12 and that means the war ended this year i say here's the thing the war happened when i was 14 im 25 i look 18 what does that mean he thinks and i pull up my hand and let him feel my pulse he stares openly and says no pulse i nod, and he starts putting the pieces together than it clicks, and he says your dead what how i say you cant tell anyone but im immortal and a witch im dead he is in shock and i notice the woman listing in she says i didn't hear a thing dear i didn't see a thing she walks off i think to my self that is one cool grandma indeed and i drag the stick man to the class room and ask is this anyone i believe i killed it the aizawa man sighs and say please put yagi down i do and say so is that a yes or a no he says he's just in shock what did yo do i tell him what i told the man he looks like he is going to kill me and says problem child you deal with this i need sleep he proceeds to crawl into a sleeping bag i say hello and the boy says hi? and itudeces himself i soon ditch him to witch i hear thumping and yelling following me to the roof i pull out my peevishly dropedpack and light it and take a deep puff letting it fill my lungs while i dangle on the edge and i hear a what from multiple people and i see teens staring at me i look at my smoke than at them i spit it out and say okay i really need to stop smoking hear the fammiler whoosh of a portal appearing on the ground i say seeya suckers and lean back a dip into the portal and i give them the middle finger i land on Amanda very hard wood floor, and she says you have fun i say no this is going on the list of favors witch includes you dragging me into wars battles and this now you owe me so fucking much ya ass she says yah love you to sis i say ugh i think my legs broken help me get to Emma i repacked my bags and actual got a chance to get stuff together instead of being shoved in to a portal i mean Amanda still did shove me in but at least i got my infinite purse with all my stuff so i was better peppered and i was able to fucking fly instead crash and burn i soon landed and kept my head down and ran into a young girl coming out of a candy store she quickly apologized but i grabbed her and said hun where's your parents she said you mean papa i say yes she leads me to a fammilr gate i say okay give me a moment i fix my hair and my hoodie and reajust my bag and i hold her hand saying okay lets go she leads me to the very fammiler door and when it opens i put my head down and mumble about leaving but as i turn my hood falls, and they notice im the girl who 2 days ago jumped off the roof and i attempt to leave yet the aizawa guy throws his scarf at me and i get stuck i attempt to cut it doesn't brake i say the fuck let go of me he says your comeing with me i say fine we get to a office where a mouse thing greets us i dont know if i smoked something or if it is like what happens with mila i think i smoked something i take my pack and toss it on the ground and stomp it saying yeah no i need to stop smoking if im seeing humanoid mice i than reach out to touch said mouse to make sure it's a hallucination and not real i touch something fluffy i real back and say well thats a waste the mouse i real i say (okay) than hello (god i am high) it relpys and i say sakia i explain and soon this thing is nodding and asks if i am good with kids i tell the truth i am good with little kids because amy taught me and are sibligs to sew magic normal and fammiler and liveing toys to demsestre i grab my sewing needle and say needle and thread my fingeres are fast let us sew my fammiler cat my fingers start moveing quickly and a small pulshie of moon is siting in my hands i hand it to the girl and say i dout this will be helpful with 15 year olds the mouse says indeed are you sure you cant help in anyother way and i say im out im way to fucking high and i need to come down i run to the window and jump i land sucssfuly on my feet and i run and i get to a corner and i sit down decidenig i will comedown from this high and everything will be normal no ciggs no coke im just my baretending sligty murdeos witch self okay okay no more cokine no more ciggartes no more drugs at all i take out my small bag of coke and i toss it across the street it rips open i dont bother picking it up i just sit at the bus stop and soon a blonde girl sits near me she is wearing a school uniform and i say hi she says nothing but gets closer i sigh i say whats your name she says oh toga you i say saika why you out here at night i jumped out that window i point at the building she says uh work? i say makes more sense than me she shifts closer i say toga are you okay she says yah yah shes stareing at the cuts on my arm and back and my shirts toren up from the jump and other things there still bleeding i say yah i got cut up you think you could pull the chunk of glass out from my back shes shakeing but nods i turn and i close my eyes waiting for her to pull it i feel a tug and and something brushing the skin and it trickleing i wince when shes it out and i thank her shes holding a shard covered in blood in her palm she says its okay whyd you even jump out a window i say lets just say i think i was high and i didn want to deal with shit she says yah i get that i say yah im kinda feelin tired (crap i forgot to bandage it) i relize that i forgot to bandage it and its been pouring blood on to toga and me her skirt is now dreched in blood i say god sorry sorry could i please stay with you at least untill it stops bleeding or heals she nods and grabs my arm and starts skiping away from the bench and she drags me with her


	2. meet ava

this is how i was going to untroduce ava to mha but i change it a lot zuku walks into the kitchen and says uhm there is a girl floating above the common room couch to witch everyone gathers and looks and indeed there is a girl ingoring them floating above the couch soon they vote that everyone will attempt to get her down even the teachers and talk first is yagi he starts talking but she puts a silent finger up than  
mina soon trys by speaking girl witch gets a odd look and a turn urauraka trys using her quirk witch gets a small slap but look of apolgy rikido trys useing food but she snatchs it and gives a happy nod bakuago gets mad and goes to explode her but before he touchs her her hand whips out and grips on and she growls out in a low scratchy voice that sounds as if it hadent been used for 3 years boy do not touch me unless you want to lose that hand because i will cut it off she lets go and bakugo rubs the sore spot where her hand was tightly griping his hand and mutters what the fuck mintea attepts to touch her witch gets a slap and a long growl and rumble saying boy ill rip off your hand ida soon says that is veryrude she gives him a death glare eri soon walks in and walks up to her witch everyone hold there breath when she walks up the to the girl who waves every one holds there breath more but she waves back and says in the same voice a little clearer whats your name hun eri say it and she says well avalina but call me ava for short if you want eri nods and she starts braiding while huming this makes izuku neverosy walks up and mumbles this gets a smile and her patting the spot next to her he neverosly sits and she smiles he gives a shakey one back kota is visting and she soon grabs him before anyone else can even thouth he fights izuku says kota come here he does and every watchs as she keeps huming hizashi comes in and she says too loud and says bored eri anything you want eri says oblivies to the fact shes a stranger candy apples to witch she picks her and carrys her to where she presumes a kitchen to be she than turns around and annoces this way and heads toward the real kitchen this makes everyone lower there gurad a bit as shes carrying eri on her sholders and is dragging izuku with her but where still on guard izuku and her walk out holding apples with eri in the girls head and the girl beaming izuku is still shakeing and going along with her she says oh i forgot call me ava he shakily nods and says o-okay she cheers and says okay eri what do you want do know my little freind eri jumps down and sits saying i have to go the girl says okay than i hope to see you again izuku neverosly says w-hy are you called puppet master she says oh i control everything people do and say like there my little dolls attached to strings with a snip of the strings i can kill the person connected to it but thats rare as i treasure my little dolls very cute things izuku gulps and says oh okay she says okay and starts playing with amandas he says uhm whos that for she says oh this is amanda shes pretty isnt she he nods and says yes she drags him around some more untill she trips and falls onto shinso she says sorry come on brocclici izuku gives a look of pleading as to say help me i dont know her and shes been dragging me around i dont know her name shinso gets the look and understands giveing a nod and useing his eyes to say use real names or fake threat or no izukus say possiblen real names shes nice to kids shinso coghs and says ah hello izuku whos with you she stares and tilts as if wegihing opitins but says ava hello and lets go of izukus wrist witch was being tighlty griped izuku says thank you she claps and says untrusting of you sleepless grape but brocclici trust you so what do you want she leans in and shinso can smell peppermints and chocolate he says uhm follow me she says brocclic should we izuku nods she says okay and starts float following with shinso looking back to make sure everythings okay he keeps walking even if he is scared if only for izukus safety because this girl has him by the wrist hes slightly floating with her hes just barely touchin the ground and is being pulled with her as she follows they get to nezus office and she says did sakia burn her stash in the office again or is there a mouse she than says broccli is the mouse real he nods and and says to nezu help me she just showed up and just has been dragging me around nezu nods and says young lady why are you draging one of are students she relpys oh sorry i got caught up i was looking for aizawa shouta nedzu goes over to the intercom and calls him up and soon he arrives and gets tackled to the floor by her when he finally stands up he says avalina hello why are you here she relpys with i wanted to see you aizawa says dont you have things to do she relpys with no i ditched that itchy ass dress and i left the court meeting


	3. a draft of tranfer student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we have no extra dorms is anyone willing to share a boy with blue hair says sir are you sure she should share a room the man gives the teen a stare and

mom had put me on a plane me off to Musutafu japan with my bags mom had packed we are just landing i get off and as i am woman not older than mom says Kon'nichiwa anata ga dareka o matte iru anata no ryōshin wa doko ni imasu ka? i have no idea what she said so i run and when i leave her i sit on a bench and i think and go over what mom told me im suppused to meet with her freinds for something and im suppused to meet with jikei she said something about a school on a mountain and a breakfest place im was tired i should find a hotel what time is it i look to the sun and see it siting i sigh and say well i guess a 14h 31m flight is tireingl i get up and start walking and find myself at the mountain i sit down a sleep im climbing tommorw

morning

i start climbing the mountain before sunrise i see the sun start to rise when i get to the school i shrug my bags off and sit down i grab the one with first aid and start wraping my hands and legs they got cut up while climbing after a while of waiting i decide to leave and get breakfeast i found jikei moms freind shes around 14 im 15 she decided to come back to the shcool with me, but she does not like walikng, that's a fact. So when we arrived, i was giving her ride while she had a face full of dyed purple and white hair That earned us some stares in the street, but i easily ignored, i am used to staring. im glad iv gotten used to giveing back rides i had to carry her up a mountain we got to the gate at what looks like ten o clock i walk up to the gate and use the key card i found in my bag Before we entered, i put the jikei down she grogly stood up while holding herself to a wall i took her backpack now i know moms freinds can be extreme but I did not see her, so I stepped in just to be tackled to the floor by someone I knew leah!" the woman i asume is midnight said while hugging me, I was able to not entirely fall to the floor by grabbing onto one cabinet, so I was kinda sitting down.Uhhhh, leah? Do you know her?" Said jikei confused, who had woken up and was standing on the doorway she's mom's friend." i relpy midnight says We were looking for you everywheare but forgot we are on a huge hill and aizawas panicking because of your mother's threat i say dont worry shes jokeing well most likely but we should call her just in case so she doesnt set the world on fire at this moment i feel a erathquake i say yeah lets call her after calming my mothers wrath on japan for almost loseing her daughter i turn back to jikei and say midnight can you introduce me she says yes jikei says go meet me on roof i say kay sweets barely loud enough for her to hear and me and midnight start walking she takes me to a class ands says aizawa i found her at this a man who looks like willam very messy tired I doubted he had killed children before but still i was tempted to ask he ran up to me and said thank god child your mother was about to kill me i say oh okay he than says class we have a transfer student shes from south amircia and her quirk is marionette i wave and say hello im leah hallow nice to meet you all are there questions


	4. draft of odd life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i almost wrote jade as a person who could see heres how that would have panned out

hi my name is jade and my story starts 1 week ago when i was in my yard in south amirica painting the woods and small waterfall the first time i met HIM i was pretty freaked out he was just standing there infront of the waterfall and hand up i crouched behind me art stand and after a moment i felt something poke me witch made me fall back thinkng what is this sorcery   
thats as far as i got before i relized it was a bad charcter design and change her up and as we can see that worked very well


	5. the seond draft of transfer student

mom had put me on a plane me off to Musutafu japan with my bags mom had packed we are just landing i get off and as i am woman not older than mom says Kon'nichiwa anata ga dareka o matte iru anata no ryōshin wa doko ni imasu ka? i have no idea what she said so i run and when i dont see her anymore i sit on a bench and i think and go over what mom told me im suppused to meet with her freinds for something she said about a school on a mountain im was tired i forgot and i have no wifi what time is it i look to the sun and see it siting i sigh and say well i guess a 14h 31m flight is long i get up and start walking and find myself at the mountain i sigh and decide well its better to be on the mountain than at the bottom and i start climbing i get to the top after a while and the moons out glad i can see i walk myself up to the gate and lean aganist the gate and sleep il try entering in the morning 

morning

i wake up at sunrise and i see scratchs and dryed blood and other things im guessing i was runing on pure adrenaline and i didnt feel any of it i grab my bag and ruffle around and find my first aid and start pulling cleaning the blood i wrap it and its not to bad for a outdoor patch up i go to the gate thingy and look threw my bag and i find the card mom gave me i use it an start walking noone around thats werid i enter the building and i sit on a couch decideing to wait for the people after a while i decide to take a look in my bags and see what is in them a bottle of pepper spray a taser phone chargers clouths phone hairbrush extra strings default dolls paint makeup and otherthings a woman in a rather flashy suit finds me and i wave she says your leah right she looks panicy so i nod she says thank god and drags me to a room and slams the door open and says aizawa i found her at this a man who looks like willam very messy tired caffine addict he ran up to me and said thank god child your mother was about to kill me i say dont worry shes jokeing i feel a erathquake he says no shes not shes been makeing erathqaukes everywhere please call her so she doesnt set the world on fire at this moment i feel another erathquake okay ill call after calming my mothers wrath on japan for almost loseing her daughter i say okay he than says where were you i say uhm i got here yesterday night and slept at the gate i would have climbned the wall but i was to tired and it was to dark he says okay lets go to the common room we do and he says today is a off day we dont have any extra dorms you can double with someone i say no i dont want to bother can stay with jikei she would be happy to he shuts me up by saying im not letting the child of avalina stay with someone we dont know she put u.a in charge of you and we already messed up and she almost destroyed the world i attempt to saysomething but he is still glareing so i dont and i say okay im leah hallows by the way he says aizawa soon we arrive in a liveing room and he says to a group we have a transfer student shes from south amircia and her quirk is marionette introduce yourselves afterwards we will figure out a dorming situatn i wave and a rather blonde boy walks up and says Ravi de te rencontrer, je suis yuga im glad i took french so i say toi aussi je suppose? the boy than starts blabbering french i say uhm im gonna go i shuffle over to the others an a pink girl says hi im mina its nice to meet you your from America we need to go to the mall on friday i cant belive we have a newfriend are you in a relationship i say uhm yes she lives here i hear a distant squeal and say is that okay she says yes of course a girl with green hair in a rather nice design says mina calm down shes overwhelmed i say no its fine the girl says im Tsuyu minas just excited to have a new person i say oh okay a boy with car engines attached to his legs walks up he reminds me of gale one of my maids who rather strit he says tenya ida class rep it is a pleasure to meet you i say to tyusu who is still next to me uhm did mom tell you to something or is he always like this she says not this much but at times i say okay just makeing sure a girl who looks like kirby and is rather adoarble intodces herself after every elses does i say would anyone be willing to dorm with me everyone says yes other than bakugo i say if its okay can i see your rooms i want to see where im sleeping before i chose they nod and take me to the dorms floor the first one is izukus its covered in merch from someone mom has a poster and bobble head of she likes swearing at it so im guessing there not freinds the next room is tokoyami it very much reminds me of kyles room but kyles room has lights and kyles not a try hard emo yugas room makes me wish i was in tokoyamis room kirishmas well it reminds me of the battle room but less extreme denkis looks like the walmart threwup its clernce bar mezos room is seeming nice todorkois and seros are very traditodl and remind me of the rooms at my grandmothers home where im not aloud to enter so im not trying to enter urukukas very much reminds me of my room jiros room reminds me of jades room with her piano vilon microphone minas looks like a porn stars room momos looks like moms room but hers is more squished i chose mezo as it has the most space and i trust that we will get along and well its that or the pornstar room the tiny versoin of moms the forbbien or the kyle rip off and i chouse the tiny room


	6. Chapter 6

morning   
none pov   
Hey has anyone seen leah today?”

everyone said no or dont think so

A murmur of agreement went through the group. It was mezo that spoke up next. “ I’m heading back up to my room; so if you all want I can check up on her.” getting up from his seat mezo made his way to the elevators.

mezo opened his door and nothing had prepred him for what he would find he found leah and another a girl tangled up in leahs bedsheets the other girl currently being spooned by leah both almost naked mezo calmed himself and closed his eyes and said uhm i walked in to check on you  
leahs pov  
leah woke up at this and said sweets weve been caught she turned to mezo and said you dont tell anyone about this be quiet and let my sweets sleep il be down in a minute mezo must have been feeling threatend as he left and soon i came out in a t shirt and sweat pants satou hands me a plate to witch i thank him and soon sweets wraped in my bedsheets wearing my t shirt stumbles down the stairs and says lele your promised id get love i cant love you when your not with me i say i know sweets im sorry she than droped my sheets and sat on my lap in a attempt of warmth i hug her close and say sweets your still tired she nods i say okay okashi i see the boys looking i say okay i should explain everyone meet okashi jikei Shimazaki my girlfreind also known as sweets she called me lele its my nickname ida says wh how id she get in i say quiet and she told me she climbed the wall i look at my girlfreind who is now sleeping on my lap i rest my chin on her head at this sweets wakes up she says lele what happend did your mom find us i say no my silly sweets she looks around and says shit i overstayed bye luv she runs up the stairs and i hear the sound of a window being opened i say ah yes my love mezo says is my window broken? i say if it is ill pay for it izuku says did she just jump out the window i say mostlikely anyway dont tell anyone about this also i need to put some pants on sine theres currently only 5 people bakugo krirshima mezo izuku and ida i think i can keep okashi a secert


	7. Chapter 7

says to mezo hey there was loud giggleing and thumps what happend mina chimes in yah i woke up and heard thumping and laughter kirishima than enters the converstains by saying i wasnt going to mentoin it but there was some noises i feel my face burn and mezo stares at me his eyes saying what in the world did you do in my room i start backing up to leave but mina yells and says shes getting away grab her i start runing to the elavtor but sero catches me and i say what gives mina says what happend last night i say nothing i was video chating with someone mina than says well what about the thumps i say look drop it nothing happend i just roll over in mysleep end of story mina sighs and drops it


	8. first draft ofhorror house im rebooting whoo

ghostface says anyone named michal you have a email from a loomis it says im going to find you michael i will not rest untill the evil you have became is wipe from this erath also your sister says hello and she wants her daghter back at this every horror charcter turn to the man who broght one with him but has been avoiding all day and who has been hanging out with the other kids and jason whos been watching them silently but still hes supervising them so its fine also hed never kill a kid they decied useing papers the best way to talk to michal so evelyn being the brave woman she is says whos michael in a silent voice from all the time on the farm he rasies his hand she says witch ones your michael points to jaime and writes im uncle evelyn says can you speak michal writes yes dont like evelyn says okay why are you avoiding her he writes im scary uncle called me uncle boggey evelyn says oh and leaves jason and leatherface are still watching the kids smiling and jason is a good babysitter most likely from his time at camp cyrstl lake leatherface has even taken off his skin mask dana is siting near but not to close to them michael is glanceing at jamie from the couch with evelyn next to him freddy is being kept away from the kids along with penny angela is watching the kids intently john is painting a new puppet i teloport in and say okay because none of you other than ghostface know eachother intodece also freddy stop trying to put melitinon into my drinks ya bimbo i say okay than im ava this i point to my daughter who is made of sugar redbull and me is lia we will vist everyday and some of your family or victims or important people will you have wifi books pianos everything you need iv left rooms blank for you to decarte my other freind may vist there are a couple rules have fun theres a check on the tabel victoria says dont leave me with them please i say hun would you feel better if annabel was here she nods and i teloport her and she runs and hugs her i say anything else jamie says why am i here i say dont ask and nuge her toward micheal reagan writes i cant hear i also dont talk i say hm okay that is a problem so im going to teach you and micheal sign lanuge untill micheal wants to talk and jason can do him she nods and i say oh you dont need to be quiet theres no monsters i promise she writes really? i nod and i clap loudly she looks around and does the same but more quiet and notices no montsers i go over to tom and ompylia and take the blind folds off and say its safe litsen to your birds see they look up relaze no ones attacking them and see each other for the first time in 5 years micheal writes how take care jamie scared worryed i say let start tommorw i have to go i leave and let them get setteled


	9. i will be rebooting archive house so hes the very first draft when i terrible at writeing

meet every one  
from amy

Chapter Text  
okay all of you are here because you are a monster, have powers, are dead or you are a ghost or did something and can curse people or are just plain strange so lets introduce each other ill start

i am amy head of the house and can do many things such as be turn invisibe next hello

i am willam and i translate for my wife and i can turn into a bird well i can only turn in to birds and i can translate many languages

hi i am amaka and can move things with my mind and some other thing i dont know yet becasue of mom being a wendigo

hello i am auput i am a wen-idigo i ho-pe my hus-band w-illa-m can he-lp me talk i am not good at this yet

hey i am emily from and i can do magic

uh hi i am jane from and i have Telekinesis.

hello am teke teke from japan i am a ghost demon hello

i am iso onna i am a sea vampire demoness

hello i am james and i am a murderer turned killer ghost with a human form

hello we james family we haunt him and follow him around theres 2 of us me and my son

hello i am alfred and i am a ghost  
hello i am clara alfreds wife and i use a ribbon to keep my head on i am also a ghost

i am know as the shadow girl but you can call me zella and i am a ghost who was the first person who died at 16 in 1985 and the house says hello and that its from the 1800s and not to fight inside of it

hello we are the ghosts who died from being killed by the ghost house from diffrent time periods

hi i am emmy and can talk to animals i shall talk for my cats

hello i am geroge the cat i can float when i want to

hi i am bella the cat and i can make fire

hello i am hazel and am a witch

hello i am lizzie and am learning magic and can shapeshift

hello i am nure onna and i drink blood

Kon'nichiwa watashi wa kuchi sake on'nadesu watashi wa fukushū no yūreidesu

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 2: teke teke trys to eat willam and makes a freind  
Summary:  
i wonder what willam tastes like

Chapter Text  
today i have a goal today i want to try to eat the willam he looks werid and i think he would taste good i just need to get him to come out of his room and away from his wife and in to my room becase well i cant fit my Sickle in the wheel chair amy got me so i can get around i really like amy she even put wheel chair ramps where i would have had to use stairs and i dont got legs but back to willam i think i know how to get him to my room hes way to nice ive seen him hes even sewn onnas smile when she asked uh do you think you  
cou-ld sew my mou-th the stit-ches have been fal-ling out and with no questions he did that so hes going to think i am hurt and try to help me i am going to get under my chair and make my call witch sounds like teke teke and ill pretend i fell okay let go teke teke teke teke here he comes help me i fell and am stuck please help me at that he comes over and lifts my chair up and than picks me up and sits me on the bed and at that i attack and you know what he does when i bite him he turns in to a bird and flys out the door okay now i need to make it up to him i just wanted to see if he tasted odd but still i should say sorry thats what amy says  
later that day hey willam sorry for trying to eat you hows your bite sorry i got hungry and i was wondering if you tasted odd sorry i got you some thing its a protection charm you need it more than me because you can die and some people will use that i have tons anyway bye  
bye everyone see you soon i hope

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 3: moveing day  
Summary:  
hey bitchs this is emily and jane read this to now how we have a house or what ever bye emily out

Chapter Text  
hi this is amy and sorry if Emily was rude she,s new and we are still moveing in to the shadow house so far TekeTekes got her stuff insde and hasent tried to take any ones legs i even got her a wheel chair so she can move around and Willam and Auput and Amka have a room i don,t now why but Auput demands i let her keep her deer skin rug and tent set up werid but okay Iso onna has to be kept in a sound proof room because she wont stop singing her song and she might lure some one in to her lake and drink there blood so till she stops shes not comeing out tillthan and the headless bride and groom have been good so far all they wanted was a wedding ceromeny themed room i compiled and they seem happy i even got them some fake heads with diffrent faces on them so they can have a head. james and his ghost family are odd but not mean they only needed a bedroom geroge and bella and emmy the mind reader are odd but sweet they just needed a room and some cat stuff. clara and alfred are very werid but clara gets along with the headless bride and alfred and willam seem freindly than there hazel and lizze a witch and a human who can shapeshift they are nice but werid jane and emily share a room and emilys has found how to make fire and the shadow girl and the lees share the lees seem scared of us witch us odd seeing that they ae ghosts onna is nice she just wanted a bed a candy jar and a closet its a bit disturing to watch her eat because of the slit bye from amy the creator

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 4: hazel starts training emily as a witch  
Summary:  
today i am starting training emily a young witch who needs a mentor today i am going to see what shes figured out we are going to the woods because magic can get out of hand

Chapter Text  
hello this is hazel and after amy asking me i am going to be training a young witch named emily who is 17 and i want to see what she she can do so far so i say okay ready emily show me what ya can and you know what she does she sets the grass around her on fire i didn't learn how to do fire till i was 22 so i ask how did you do that i am 134 and i can barley keep a fire burning for 5 minutes yet you just set grass on fire for 10 minutes and your 17 with no training we need to go to amy now she starts crying and i start panicing because who knows what happens when she crys and just as i think that it starts raining not normal rain acid rain so i cast a Protection spell and we make a run for the house and when we get in we run straight for amy and i start telling her about emily and what she did and amy asks her if she can do it again and than emily lights amys desk on fire great i have a young witch who has no idea how to control her powers i am so glad i took that mothers class  
bye see you soon with another lesson

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 5: annie watches over amaka  
Chapter Text  
today i was approached by auput and willam so i decide to have some fun and said hello auput and auputs husband do you wish to know when you shall die or another wisdom of the ghost of a wendigo or do you just wish to bother me sister auput now listen i am a ghost and can sometimes see when people die but only when its a few years away but they looked freaked out and said no we just wanted to see if you could watch amaka for a while so we could go out but we will go ask hazel instead since you seem busy so i said okay but hazel gone for the day shes out with emily to a coven and amys out and i am quite hungry hahaha i am just haveing some fun with you sorry my sister now wheres the little demon and at that she pops up and hugs auput and says Atelihai ajainnuk, and asks if i am the one watching her and when i nodded she ran toward me and tryed to hug me but i dont think she understands that i am a wisp right now and am not a solid but since shes so cute i materialized and let her hug me and shes now clinging to me i had to tell her to let go before she fell when i unmaterialized and before that she huged me and said thank you and when i pated her head and i felt tiny horns i cant wait tell auput and i am so proud of my amaka that shes the same as us wendigos and shes a doe with horns so shes even more special than before and now she likes siting on my head and touching my velvet small horns its very rare for does to have horns yet i do and so does she 

good bye from annie

ps when ever amaka is of age i am going to start training her in the wendigo ways and tell her that i am her mother

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 6: WHO DRANK ALL MY BLOOD  
Summary:  
iso onna bad to meet you

Chapter Text  
some one drank all of my blood from the ice box i think thats what its called but i need to find out who did it here our the suspects  
teke teke she likes to eat legs  
auput shes a wendigo and a cannibal  
annie a wendio spirt same reason as auput  
thats all i can think of now i need to make sure first up is teke teke shes easy i just need to look for the blood bag and it shall be solved  
okay it wasent teke teke and never ever accuse her because as she said if you ever barge into my room again i will cut you open take your heart out and force hazel to resurrect you so i can shove it down your thorat and i belive her why is she so scary okay next up is auput okay it wasent auput and i might throw up because when i knocked and walked in she was in deer form eating raw human meat and she made a horrible noise i know i am a demon but i am not that bad last one is annie okay it is not annie shes a ghost and she scares me more than anything because guess what she said when i walked in oh hello iso onna do you seek wisdom from the ghost of a wendigo or do you wish to bother me and my peace of mind hahahah ya know i aint no demon or girm reaper well i do know old grimsy but heres some wisdom look for my little girl of course amaka shes a young wendigo and do you now what ii found i found her coverd in blood licking it yess i found out who but how can i be mad at this little baby

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 7: the show  
Chapter Text  
today is our big show we perform for the town at the fair and they think we are just using stage tricks when we are really using are powers,magic or just plain talents first up is

willam the bird man and as i as i say that willam lands on my shoulder and i hold up a sheet and he pops up in his suit as a human that gets a couple of gasps

number 2 is jane the mind girl and jane starts moveing the vase off the table till it falls and at the last moment she catches it that gets a scream

next is emmy the mind reader and at that emma walks and stage in her flowery dress and hat and she asks some one to think of anything and she guess correctly time after after time

bella the cat on fire and she starts waling around and seting things on fire that gets people yelling

geroge comes out floating and floats over the crowd allowing them pet him

emily shows up in a puff of smoke and flame and waves and blows a kiss that makes a heart out of smoke and holds up her middle finger that gets every one going since she wears gothic witch stuff witch isnt covering

teke teke wheels up with a sheet over where her legs should be and just before some one asks she pulls it off and they see her bloody torso and one lady faints

i push iso onnas pool out and she starts singing every one claps i am just happy it wasent a siren song or a lot of death would have happend

lizze comes out and she turns into a rabbit than into a fox than a bird than a snake than a lion and roars

hazel comes out and starts to teloport around

the groom and bride come out and take there fake heads off

james and his ghost family come out james is covered in someones blood with a kinfe and licks it

zella the shadow girl comes out and fades in and out and appears next to some of the crowd

clara and alfred come out and after clara walks around for a while he pulls off her bow and her head falls off

the twins come out in matching dresses and start danceing in sync and singing

the doppalgander shows up and takes on my form i turn invisble and thats the end of the show tah tah

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 8: the woman of the house go out on the town  
Summary:  
today i am takeing the girls out

Notes:  
(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text  
hello i am amy and i am takeing the girls out on the town but first i need to make sure they look human and don,t use there power first up is  
kushisake onna okay this is gonna be hard with the mouth thing and she might ask people if shes pretty so maybe i can use face makeup for her slit mouth than i need to give her something other than a kimono and thats gonna be hard because she loves them but we settled on a short red dress with flowers and a belt next up is jane shes gonna be kinda easy but hard jane is very well mannered and sweet but i need her to let her hair down and after one hour of pleading i got her into something that was not a uniform and it looked like a nice slim black dress next up is teke teke she gonna be one of the easy ones because no legs so i used a nice black dress folded it and it was perfect emily is easy because well shes emily so i didnt have to do anything but get her in something not showy so i decided on a short lavender dress that was nice but not showing anything

next up is alice  
first up i need to get her to look less bloody so i forced her to take a shower and than change from her wedding dress in to something well less ripped up and bloody and thats all she needed  
next is clara shes the is easy i just need to get her a new dress and hide her ribbon  
next is iso onna  
for her i put her hair in a bun so it cant attack anyone and she picked out a nice dress that looked like the ocean  
nexted is auput i didnt do anything to her other than a spell to make sure she cant eat anyone

next is zella bailed on me  
after zella i did annie i forced her to wear a nice dress after fighting  
lizze and hazel bailed because they said they didnt want to be a part of it and a used a portal and said they were keeping the dresses

Notes:  
sorry i didnt add the outfits i thoutht they would use

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 9: willam takes the men out  
Summary:  
since the girls went for a night on the town i think we will do the same

Chapter Text  
willam here and i am takeing the boys out on the town but they need to look normal first and i have to make sure no one eats anybody  
first up is james  
i need to get james clean and get all of the knives out of his coat and thats all he is going to be the only easy one  
next is alfred he is a shy kind guy who just so happens to be a ghost so after geting hazel to let him be solid again he was ready  
john was hard i had to peel a bloody suit off of him and give he a fake head  
ldoppalganger he was odd if you could call it a he but i worked  
the lees father bailed and so did the male twin they rode off on emma who was in the shape of a horse

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 10: zella meets someone new  
Summary:  
today i figured since amy got a libary i might as well us it

Chapter Text  
hi i guess my names zella or shadow girl and amy got a libary for some reason but i am not complaining i quite like books when i entered i was in shadow from meaning i was in the shadows and invisible so i walk in and i saw a girl who looked a little older than me she was wearing a cloak witch was a smokey gray and what looked like goggles and when i looked closely i could see that her eyes where a misty gray and i could see bits of messy black hair pokeing out from the hood of the cloak and i didn't recognize her so i aprroched her still in shadow form and suddenly she takes out a dagger and trys to attack me i am so glad i am a ghost or i would be double dead so i go into human form and say okay calm down we should go to miss amy and see what happend and after i said that she nodded and followed me to amys office amy seemed as shocked as me to see that i had a stab wound in my human body and that someone else was in the house she told me to sit down while she asks her things and to all of the things she never spoke just nodded and shaked her head after about 5 minutes she stands up and amy said zella take ellie to a room than come right back so i did so and amy asked me how i got the cut and i said ellie attacked me with a dagger and that she was in the the new libary reading she said i forgot to intuduce all of you to her and tell her there are other people here and how in the world did she see you i dont know but we should let her meet every one before she kills someone at that i hear a scream and me and amy ran to her room and there was willam bleeding in bird form than he turned in to a man with a gash in his side patched up willam and ellie looked scared and we got willam out and we took her to the living room and gathered every one at the sight of iso onna she pulled her dagger and amy rushed to say no no shes nice ellie reluctantly put her dagger away but kept her hand on it and amy said lets start tell her your name what you are and what you can do i am amy head of the house and can do many things such as be turn invisibe next

hello i am willam and i can turn into a birD

hi i am amaka and can move things with my mind and some other thing i dont know yet i am human as far as i know

hello i am auput i am a wen-idigo i ho-pe my hus-band w-illa-m can he-lp me talk i am not good at this yet

hey i am emily and i can do magic kind of i am a witch

uh hi i am jane and i have Telekinesis. i am human

hello am teke teke i am a ghost demon

helloi am iso onna i am a sea vampire demoness

hello i am james and i am a murderer turned killer ghost with a human form

hello we are james family we haunt him and follow him around theres 2 of us me and my son

hello i am alfred and i am a ghost

hello i am clara alfreds wife and i use a ribbon to keep my head on i am also a ghost

i am know as the shadow girl but you can call me zella and i am a ghost and the house says hello and that it wishes for you to stop stabing people

hello we are the ghosts who died from being killed by the ghost house from diffrent time periods

hi i am emmy and i have telepathy and can talk to animals i shall talk for the animals of the house and as far as i know i am human

hello i am geroge the cat i can float

hi i am bella the cat and i can make fire

hello i am hazel and am a witch

hello i am lizzie and i can shapeshift

hello i am nure onna and i drink blood

hello i am kushia-sake onna and i am know as the slit mo-uth wom-an

t ellie enchantress third eye seal Familiar animal girl you speak for seal name is izy

hello you may call me izzy i am sorry miss ellie perfers not to speak to strangers but you may talk to me

okay now ellie do you feel better amy says ellie nods amy looks relived and says okay you all can go now ellie heads back to the libary and i go to my room to see if i can get rid of the stab wound bye i guess

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 11: ellie trys to make a freind  
Summary:  
hello

Chapter Text  
hello my name is ellie and i am going to check on willam in the infirmary because accidentally stabbed him i just hope he isn't scared of me he jumped when i said hi bird man is bird man okay he said yes and that he could help me with my speech i said no i am selectively mute at times and i got you something i pulled out a falcon charm i made last night for him and said its for protection figured you would like this he took it and said a soft thank you i said your welcome and good bye yes yes i got him to forgive me he was a siren and told me to attack i should have known better i am now going to hang out with emily ps i like the ghosts of the house they our from all sorts of time periods and they have been helping me make new clothes

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 12: emmy has to fix willam  
Summary:  
hi

Chapter Text  
hello i am emmy and i am in charge of takeing care of the animals and other residents amy got the ghost house to build a Clinic for me because my room is not a hygienic work place so lets start

first up was lizze she was stuck in lynx form she says that her shapeshifting got stuck when elle was studying how she shapeshifts i had to spray her with some rosemary infused with jasmine and she changed back but not before she scratched me

next is auput she was hunting deer and is now stuck in between form halfdeer half woman i had to get raw meat and to get that i had to hunt so i had to kill a deer because i wasent killing a human and she changed back

willam flew in and said hazel spilled a something on him and now he cant turn into a man i had to get hazel to make a backword spell and in turn she turned me in to a bird for a hour agh

emily did a ritual and i had to spray her with holy water because of well the devil him self was clinging on her and she was trying to kill me i am so happy that i have a angel with me or i would have had to ask a god to cry and i dont want to do that

hazel got turned in to a gnome and i had to make a life elixer made of holywater the liqud soul and some awaking powder

amy got turned to stone by emily and i had to use medasa tears of which nure onna has plenty of

iso onna and nure onna got into a fight and nure onnas tail is tangeled up around her and i had to play a song on the bone flute

amaka got her horns and needed me to help her peel the velvet away she let me keep it because it makes a good healing bandage

teke teke needed me to rebandage her torso witch was very unpleasant and i had to make sure her remaining organs didnt fall out

jane got caught up in some sort of curse that was turning her in to a tree and i had to ask my freind azzy the dryad to change her back because ya know shes the goddess of trees

the twins got merged and needed me to unmerge them and i had to do surgery on very creepy twins

alice and john somehow got there head stumps stuck together i am not gonna ask but i had to cut them apart and that was a bloody mess

claras ribbon tore and she needed me to stich her head on with some of the ribbon at he base

zella got to exposed to light and needed me to get shadow energy and i had to get elle to summon some shadow demons so that i could drain there energy and put it in to zella

geroge was stuck floating and i had to use a grounding spell

james got blood bathed by his latest (family) and he needed me to get some of the deeper blood stains out of his stuff and get him healed where they fought back it was extra creepy because he went on and on about it how he had took his knife and stab her head till it spilt open and her brains poured out i honestly felt bad for his victims

alferd came in because he bella burned him he knew she cant control it yet

doppleganger or who i have dubbed dopple came in with a bullt wound he as i found i out by talking with him goes out for the shoping and someone noticed that he was a scp and shot at him

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 13: building day  
Chapter Text  
hello this is amy and zella who is being possesed by shadow house so that i can get the houses opinions and today we are going to rebuild and add more rooms and fix it up and get the rooms designed for the people that live in them and get more work stations so lets get this started and zella says the house wants wants us to make a room dedicated to the 1800 the date it is from  
first thing we do is peoples rooms  
first up is janes she said she wants her side of the room plain and normal so i painted it a white and put some posters she gave me up it was pretty simple but pretty

next is emily she went hard and painted it black and put band posters and hanging lights on her side of jane and hers room

teke teke wanted her full room painted like a street with a moon in the corner wall and extra space for her chair and she wanted a case for her sickles which i gave her  
and for the water people i built a water room heres what they needed me to add

nure onna needed a giant heat lamp and brush

iso onna got a rock formation for singing on

i got the kappa a little farm of cucumbers

Kawauso wanted a closet for her costumes as emma tells me and a ice box for her meat

than there was james who wanted his room to be red and a case for his knives and a shelf were he keeps something from all of his so called familys he has about 5 so far a snowglobe that is covered in blood, a vase that has organs in ,it a very bloody music box ,a picture of him covered in blood next to some corpses and a book that has been smashed in someones face

clara and alferd just wanted some ribbon for clara and alfred needed a bed and some normal stuff

for the ghosts i made a part were i put the stuff that bounds them to this world they just wanted a shrine which they got

zellas room has blackout curtains and her room is pitch black she has a bookshelf

annie just lives with zella because she likes the dark

emmy bella and geroge moved to a larger room and they just needed normal stuff after i made sure it was fire proof'  
all of the animals or creatures i made a habit for them heres what emmy told me

Otohime gitsune she is called princess fox thus she got a princess style room

Yogen no tori has a tree that they like

l  
izze hangs out in the room as a lynx mostly so i built her a cave

willam auput and amaka have a forest themed room and auput put deer skin and pelts in her closet she says we might not be in alaska but i will keep my past with me  
hazel wanted a wall for her portals and scrolls which i gave her  
alice and john wanted a closet a mirror and some stands for the fake heads i gave them  
doppl likes sleeping on the walls like a bat for some odd reason but what ever  
the twins just wanted a bed and closet they creep me out  
elle needed a closet for her cloaks and a bed for izzy and her she also got a desk  
yuki onna just needed her room to be snowy white and it to be cold so she didnt melt  
okay on to the work rooms  
i bulit a clinic for emma to work out of  
i built a therpy room for tenko she enjoys helping people  
i built a dinning room and the cook is you wont belive this but james is good at cooking he doesnt try to poisen it  
i built a libary where Kyōrinrin works  
and than i got Chōpirako to be in charge of the shrines

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 14: purge  
Summary:  
i let the residents of the shadow house go on a killing spree once a month

Chapter Text  
today is the monthly killing spree when i let every one kill how many people they want and since not every one takes part in the purge i have to keep them in side  
first up is teke teke she killed 5 men by lureing them behind the subway and sliceing them in half leaveing them to bleed  
next is iso onna she was able to lure 10 people to the rocks before she attacked and smashed there heads on her rocks breaking there skulls and leting there brains leak out  
nure onna lured 4 people over than she used her tail to crush them to death  
james got 1 kill because he killed the family he was useing and they had only his newest wife who has a knife threw her chest and out the other side impaleing her heart  
zella got 4 people to follow her and she sucked there life  
auput killed 16 people and ate all of them now i have bloody organs everywhere because she could not wait till she got to her room  
alice and john got 60 from a wedding they crashed they killed the guests and the bride and groom takeing the heads with them  
yuki onna froze 30 people in side of a pool  
Kawauso lured some men to the river and ate them  
little kappa ate 7 people  
kushisake onna got 10 men to fall for her am i pretty thing to the point that when she came home her mask was covered in blood thats the end of the purge

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 15: the rest of the house during the purge  
Summary:  
as you now

Chapter Text  
some of the house stays home during the purge because i am not leting a child kill people i dont care that there a witch or a shapeshifter because you know they are comeing home needing healed and shaken up so heres what me and the others have been doing

jane swam with the swimers for a while she even got kappa a name kap is his name and he likes siting on her shoulders

emily was training with hazel and made a portal the portal was to new york she was very happy because she made her first portal and hazel and her walked around the city before they came back

clara and alfred are in a class because they still think everything is the 1500 and they need to know modern things alfreds catching on clara not so much

geroge was working on floating in emmas room he still is floating to high and and he cant control where he goes yet

bella was hanging out with princess fox emmy says they are talking about fashion and men i am not going to judge

willam was in bird form flying with yogen he says that shes quite nice and that she hasent been able to talk to another bird for 3000 years

amaka has been hanging around willam and yogen

lizze has been in tiger form in her cave eating meat she scares me sometimes

hazel has been siting in lizzes cave peting lizze because shes mad i didnt let her participate in the purge

doppl has been following elle around in bird form i think doppl likes her best because she does not mind him being around

the twins are mad at me because they werent aloud to go out on the purge so i went our and got icecream for them they are still mad but less

elle has been talking to the ghosts all day with doppl on siting on her the ghosts seem happy to have someone to talk to

annie has been reading in zellas room

oh there back and when i opend the door heres what happend

teke teke was the first one inside she was bloody and had a knife mark where her heart would be

iso onna and nure onna cam in head to toe or tail in blood with blood bags full and they ploped down on the couch

james walked in with gunshot wounds everywhere and blood in his hair and a picture of a very very bloody james with a dead woman with a knife threw her heart and blood was driping in the living room

zella came in looking like she ate 50 pounds of sugar and a huge smile on her face and she had four orbs floating around her thats what elle said

auput came in with a crazed look in her eyes and chewing on what i think is a liver and a sack of organs and her horns were large and blood was driping from her mouth and she was dripping blood every where because the organs were bloody

alice and john came in with 2 bags and a bloody hatchet they tossed a head to auput saying we got 59 heads left and she took a bite while we gaged

yuki onna came in floating and bringing the cold with her and floping down on the couch saying i need water i used most of my ice

Kawauso came in with a bloody kimono with a ice box

kap came in with a bloody shell and mouth

kushisake onna came in with her mask kimono and knife covered in blood

after emmy healed every one and everyone calmed down we went to sleep

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 16: trade time  
Summary:  
last part of the purge i promise also i did do all the math if you read the rest of the other purge parts

Notes:  
here the math i did  
she kills 16 people and people have 80 organs she ate one on her way inside so she has 79 organs left  
alice and john killed 60 people and tossed a head to auput so they have only 59 heads left okay okay math

Chapter Text  
today is last part of the purge were we trade the spoils of the purge  
lets see what we got  
teke teke brings out a bag of jewelry thats covered in blood emily called dibs on them

iso onna and nure onna have 2 half bags of blood they are willing to trade to amaka for some of her healing velvet which is peeling

james had a music box with blood in the gears and a bloody dress jane got the music box for free and kawaso traded one of her butterfly knife for a new dress

zella has four souls and some demon ashes elle traded her a shadow pet for the souls and emmy traded some life energy for the ashes

auput had 12779 organs shes only tradeing 100 of them and some of her velvet elle traded some deer meat for the organs and velvet for study

alice and john came out with 59 heads that they tossed to auput saying here take them they are useless to us

yuki onna has chunks of her ice of which elle and emmy agured who would get them because elle wants to study it and emmy wants to use it for healing or elixers so we spilt them

kawauso has shoes which jane took

kusisake onna some of her many bloody fans which yuki onna took

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 17: james meet myra  
Chapter Text  
today i followed a trail of blood and i found a girl covered head to toe in blood so this is were the blood was coming from but who is this i should take her to miss amy so with my plan i approach her and she turns around and she doesn't seem scared or worried by my appearance which was shocking because well i am covered in blood my brown hair reddish with blood and my eyes are probably large and my suit is a bloody torn mess but she doesn't seem fazed by my bloody appearance even t though most of the house is scared of me so i move closer and she pulls out what looks like a Glock 43/42 and points it at me saying listen up murder man or what ever i dont know where the fuck i am and you are going to take me to whatever leader you have or i will shot you and leave your body to be found with your heart missing so get to it before pull my trigger and that is how i got here walking around my house with a glock to my back i take her to amy and amy is a shocked as me and after amy talked to her she finally after a hour got her to put down the gun and she told us her names myra and that shes a 20 year old woman who just killed her husband for Valentine's day and she ate his heart and thats why she bloody and she needs somewhere to stay and thats what caused me to be roommates with this lady and amys still laughing because i wimped out at being shot. what that hurts i mean i cant die but for gods sake it still hurts to get shot so no way am i doing that a second time and nowi have to live with the woman and she still uses me as a shield because shes scared of them but she not scared of me somehow ps myra is werid but amy has forced me to help her get used to being a ghost bye for now

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 18: WHYS IT SO FRIGIN COLD  
Summary:  
t

Notes:  
i wrote this because its freezing where i live and i figured the house residents should feel this torture

Chapter Text  
i need to know who made the house so cold so i am going to check out all of the magic users and get someone to fix this so let's get started

sooo it was not emily and she used a portal to drop me in to spain so after calling lizzie and getting carried back home on griffon lizzes back i went back to searching for who turned the house in to a igloo

emmy did not do it she still has ice and she poured a elixer on me that turned me onto a rabbit and every one giggled

lizzie could have done it but i doubt it as she can turn into creatures but still

hazel didn't do it and she teleported me to Austria and i had to call doppl to get me in roc form why do people keep teleporting me

NEVER BARGE IN TO ELLES ROOM she threw her fucking daggar at me and it got stuck in the wall

i was walking around until annie said try looking for the woman who has icy breath and a snow white dress at first i thoutht it was one of werid riddles than i rembered yuki onna of fucking course she did this and when i open her door i see her breathing ice all over i am not mad but i need to build a ice room for her so she does not melt but does not turn the house into a ice cave  
okay i built her a room and i built a god room for the gods who live here like tenko

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 19: lizze experiments with her powers  
Notes:  
i wrote this as how lizze got stuck in emmas chapter

Chapter Text  
its me lizzie and today i was in the animal room playing around with my powers and elle popped in while i was transforming into a lynx she stared at me open mouthed than she comes up to me hesatistint and she touches my ears probably trying to make sure shes not insane and i turn back into a human and she drags me outside and asks if i wil do it multiple times so she can see what it does so  
i start off small turn in to a boa  
i turn into a alpaca and she pets me and she face plants on me i guess my fluff is soft  
i turn into a unicorn and she touched the horn and collects some of the dust that came from my mane  
i turn into a ghost and she puts her hand threw me  
i turn in to a kelpie and she almost pets me than remembers that kelpie skin is sticky  
i turn in to a lynx and she keeps petting me and thats when i realize i can't turn back so she takes me to emma

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 20: bail out  
Notes:  
why did i write this? because i thout myra being new would probly be the one too get caght and need to be bailed out also my editor is shiping myra and james

Chapter Text  
it's me amy and myra got caught today she was getting food for us and we forgot to tell her not to steal it so someone needs to bail her out but first up i need to get money so i call emma and lizzie to my office and tell emma to call for a griffon and for lizze to talk to said griffon and see if we can get some money and it worked now i can't go to the city myself because i don't know what these people will do if i am gone for more than a second so i call a meeting jane throws one of her smoke bombs and just leaves

emily just bailed on me she gave me the middle finger and said bye bitch,s before she teleported away seriously

teke teke out of the questions because ya now no legs and bloody torso

iso onna and nure onna can't either because how they look

zella justs turns into a shadow and leaves so that's a lost cause

emmy is a child so no and is not letting a 13 year old out without any supervision

willam is stuck in the animal room with yugen and yugen scares me

auput says she can't because of her horns which stick out like a sore thumb

lizzie for the same reason as emma

hazel just opened a portal to what could be narnia in my office and jumped in saying nope nope nope i am not dealing with this shit today

doppl could but it's hard for him to hold a form for long

elle hissed at me when i tried to get her out of the library so no

kuchisake onna could and would have done it but of course her jaw falls off if she talks too much

james is the best choice so i send him out with the wallet and message that he just needs to get myra out out jail

yet he comes home with myra but myra is holding her gun and he is holding his knife and the two of them are coverd in blood so i say what did you do and they answer calmly we just went to the bar so i say than why are you so bloody and james says oh myra and me had some fun with at bar so i turn on the tv and on the news theres a story about a murder where all of the organs are ripped out at the bar i face palm while myra and james walk away

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 21: school day  
Notes:  
i wanted to see what would happen

Chapter Text  
its amy and today i decided with the help of elle that the kids should go to human school to learn because they might be magical or ghosts but they are still kids so here's who is going to school and the rules for those people

zella no shadow travel and no talking to ghosts that might be in the school

emmy no using healing magic or potions and no talking to animals

amaka no drinking blood and make sure your horns are hidden in your mess of hair and don't turn into a fawn

lizze no shapeshifting and talking to animals

the twins Addison, Aiden no doing things in sync or being creepy like the shining girls

chōpirako no asking for treats and stay in human form don't turn into a ghost

Zashiki warashi same rules as chopirako and no playing pranks

beth always keep your contacts in and dont stare blankly at things

all of you have to follow this rule dont kill anyone got it ?they nod good

and with that i send the demons off

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 22: school day part 2  
Chapter Text  
hi its zella and today amy is forceing us to go to school and she gave us rules but what she doesnt know is that me and the rest of the kids made a plan to have fun  
i found out a girl jumped off the roof i found her ghost and shes been talking to me i also shadow traveled to class a couple times i think i gave my math teacher a heart attack when i popped in  
hi its emma and i got a little parade of animals following me chattering i dont care if my class mates stare and the animals might of attacked some of them  
hi its amaka i turned into my deer form and ran around before comeing back to class and i might have let some classmates touch my horns and i might have attacked someone  
hey its lizze and i turned into a dog and chased some of my classmates and than i turned in to a kind cobra and might of bite some people  
hey its addie and aiden we started walking around in time with each other and talking at the same time and we smiled for half a hour while not blinking that creeped people out and some people poked us we gave are teacher a stroke when we moved  
hi it chōpirako i only talked in japanse and kept asking for sweets and i turned back into a ghost and floated around with warashi and we stealed some food  
Zashiki warashi i played some pranks on people and rako and me floated around as ghosts  
hi its beth i took out my contacts and just stood around stareing at the white bored

hi its zella and james came to pick us up when we told him what we did he said girls and aiden i am proud of you but we are not telling amy about this at all she will kill us again so we didnt and we only told her the normal parts and she was happy and said okay so i thoutht is over you dont have to go to school anymore because you are all ghosts or magical and i dont want any more bodys  
good bye

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 23: everyone meet lily  
Chapter Text  
Hi it myra and today i went out to the city and i decided to get some snacks for the kids and yes i remembered money so i head to the cafe and get some food and i sit down and than i feel someone tap my shoulder so i turn and i see lily my partner in crime and she's in shock of seeing me probably since i committed suicide last week so i drag her to the house, and she starts talking about how she thought i was dead and i was on the news and i killed my husband and everything i hugged her and said look i am not alive, and we need to get you out of here before James gets back, or he will kill you and at that moment i get a call from him saying hey i am coming home early so i say to lily get under my bed when James gets home and ill tell you when to come out now go and at that moment James opens the door and he's bloody and i say no no get clean than come in i just got the blood stains out from last time you dumbass, but he walks in anyway and says hey Myra i just came back from a family and here's the organs and with that he tosses a bag of organs to me and flops on his bed AGH now how am i going to get lily out he's not going to go to sleep any time soon and he's a light sleeper and curse these creeky floors what am i gonna do maybe i can get hazel to help she's my best bet and i gave lily the snacks i picked up and went to hazel she screamed at me and said you did WHAT you brought a defenseless human into a house of magical beings and demons and she's in a room with james of all people he is a god-damn murderer lets just go get her assuming he didn't kill her already, and he was still awake rambling to himself and i know from exprince to never inturpt his rambleing last time i did that he stabed me how in the world am i going to get lily out of my room maybe i can get amys help wait no shell be mad no i need help so i go to amy and say uh amy iv got a problem i have my partener in crime lily here and james is rambleing in our room and lily is under my bed help and amy screams at me YOU DID WHAT you have a human in our house and shes in the same room as james lets go get her so amy and me go to the room and she takes all of te knifes out of james reach and i let lily out and she breathes and says okay so what are we gonna do amy says look i dont need another body so let her live and make her a house member lily look you know bunk with elle and now i am going to take a nap 

bye i guess

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 24: hello i guess  
Chapter Text  
Hello i guess my names lily and my best friend Myra brought me back to her house and now i am living here and i have to find my room of course Myra left me on my own for this well lets start so i open the first floor door  
nope i think thats ubume well at least she not a mean ghost next door  
animal room and i see a 2 foxes one which is white the other gray and the gray fox turns into a girl who walks up to me and says hello i am lizze you must be who hazel was talking about  
Doppler room i am met with a doppelganger sleeping on ceiling so i slowly walk away  
the water room i slip in to a pool and am met with nure onna the snake woman who helps me to the land and says you need to be more careful  
tiny new York? Well i now know why its named that there's a portal to new York i the room along with the teenager one who waves at me and the other waves at me before going threw the portal and the other girl saying oh dont mind Emily she likes going home a lot i am Jane  
good room? i am me with a spirit fox, and she says quickly leave before she wakes up she points toward a woman in silk asleep and i leave  
animal girl. i am met with a girl and 2 cats one of the cats in the air and the girl is trying to catch it ad she says to me well help me so i catch the cat, and she says thanks Myra wait your not Myra so i say no i am lily, and she says well i am Emma and you should get out of here before Bella starts a fire  
leg eater. i enter and see a girl in a wheel chair facing away from me and i leave  
forest family? i open the door and see a man a woman and a little girl the man comes up to means says hello i assume your who yugan was talking about i hastily say yes and ask his name he say oh i am William my wife auput and are daughter amaka waves at me and i wave back he says uh i know we just met but would you mind if when me and auput leave you take care of amaka while were gone because your probably the safest person besides Annie i agree and back on my quest  
the shadow room when i enter its pitch black and i can see a girl and woman the woman walks up and says hello but you should come back later zella dislikes being woken up  
Beth room the room looks normal except there's a girl in the center which creeps me out  
cold room i open and am hi with freeing cold and a woman siting on a couch she rushes to me and says you should not be in here without a coat or anything come back later with better cloths  
bitch witch room and i walked in to a portal which dropped in front of the door great i am not doing that multiple times  
the weird couple a woman and a man and the woman starts talking a mile a minute and her husband i think says sorry she gets exited to talk to people  
book room i enter to and see the living scroll Kyōrinrin nope  
the demon twins i enter and a girl and a boy come rushing up to me asking me things and talking i run out of the room  
the wedding i enter and see a headless bride and groom and i leave  
the dagger woman okay i enter and a dagger whizzes past me than a another i am guessing this is elle so i say hello i am lilly, and she say who no one told me about this so i say look i dont know what happened but please remove your dagger from my face she does and i flop o the other bed  
bye i guess see you later unless elle kills me

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 25: a normal morning for jane  
Notes:  
lily and jane i just was thinking these girls are almost the same they both get dragged in to things by there buck wild freind  
heres what i think jane saw ignore the couple part and imagine that they dont know  
https://www.shutterstock.com/image-photo/young-cute-couple-sleeping-together-bed-579811462

Chapter Text  
Hello its Jane and here's a day in my life  
get dressed  
get Emily up by dumping a bucket of water on her  
let Emily scream her lungs out and threaten me  
she say i am going threw the portal to get break feast at milles you want the usual? My usual is a mocha and a platter of macaroons i nod she goes comes back and hands me my food and says now i have training and dont you need to wake every one up and get their orders so you can cook with James  
i head to the forest family room and see William and am aka but auput is still in the bed so i make a bottle of blood float over, and she wakes up and says thanks now go unless you wanna see something disgusting William wanted blueberry pancakes am aka wanted blood pudding and auput wanted demount  
cold room i grab of of the coats o the hanger and walk in yuki onna is siting on her bed brushing her hair she say rember the freeze my pancake so it doesn't melt me  
dagger woman and lily i open and dagger which i catch and make fall to the floor and say okay elle you need to stop doing that and lily wake up she says ughhhhhh no so i say better than ill let James poisons your food she shoots up at this and says no and elle says you know what i want a choc bar lily says just save me a macaron  
Beth room i dont even enter i just yell beth wake up and leave when she says bacon and eggs  
leg eater TEKETEKE WAKE THE FUCK UP she shoots up and says what the hell Jane you could have poked me and get me my blood pudding  
murder room i open the door and see Myra in bed with James i took a picture it and slowly left them to wake up and argue  
animal girl well i walked in on Emma sleepwalking, and she was just walking into the wall over and over it was funny i could not bring my self to wake her up but i did feed the cats'  
demon twins the twins were already up and looked like creepy dolls they said bagel  
the water room every one calls out their order  
kawsao thigh  
ISO onna head  
nure onna torso  
kappa cumber bagel  
hazel wants a oatmeal cake  
Annie and zella wanted some bottled life force which i had to get from Emma i am going to add it to the food  
i fed Lizzie in lynx from her red meat.

and thats all

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 26: everyone meet cassie cassie meet everyone  
Notes:  
heres the code meaning  
code purple = stranger in the house code  
red = injury  
code blue= auput went blood crazy  
code sliver = james went full psycho  
code orange = demon  
code yellow = dead body

cassie and amy have met before in combat

Chapter Text  
Hello my name is nure onna and i was walking around the house when i hear singing i thought it was just iso onna but i see a siren who i know and when i walk in she notices me and tackles me and starts talking about umi, unagi, Bakekujira, Hashihime and how me and how i just disappeared into thin air and how umi said iso just vanished and me and my sisters and bakekujira where looking for you two and where she is and how i got here i say look iso onna and me are here along with ubume she says okay and of course at that moment Jane has to come in to look for her coat she takes out her phone to calls who i presume is Amy and says code purple than she moves to us and says care to explain nure onna i say look i dont know how Cassie got here lets see what Amy says when she gets here Amy comes in and says okay i am here lets get this sorted out when she sees Cassie she says okay you can stay if you want just dont try to kill me again and dont hurt anyone or we will be having mermaid tonight and ill have a new blood stain to clean Cassie shakes her head and says yes miss Amy i will and thank you or letting me stay AHH pulling out the old princess shit Amy nods and walks away leaving me Jane and Cassie in the water room and than Jane turns in to her seal form and dives under water i will never get used to seeing the calm church girl Jane turn in to a sealkie and now to introduce every one let do this quick  
Jane i have Telekinesis. i am a sealke  
Emily i am a witch  
Teke i am a ghost demon  
James i am a murderer turned ghost  
Clara i am Alfred wife and i use a ribbon to keep my head on i am also a ghost  
Alfred and i am a ghost  
Amy i am the head of the house and can do many things  
zella i am a ghost and the house says hello  
Emma i have telepathy and can talk to animals and as far as i know i am human  
William can turn into a bird  
auput i am a wenidigo  
Am aka i am a young wendigo  
Elizabeth i am a shapeshifter  
Hazel trained witch  
Alice bloody bride  
john bloody groom  
doppel i am a doppelganger  
Twins we are the twins  
Ellie enchantress third eye seal Familiar dagger  
Kappa hello  
kawauso otter woman  
Annie wise wendiogo  
Otohime gitsune i am the princess fox  
Yo gen no tori hello  
YukiOnna hello snow woman  
TenkoTamamae hello miss Cassie i am a spirit  
Chōpirako hi! Ghost child  
Beth black eyed child  
Zashiki Warashinure ghost child  
shitake onna hello miss Cassie i am the slit mouth woman  
Kit i am a kitsune  
Cassie siren princess  
and thats every one now i need a nap good bye

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 27: kushisake onna meets someone like her  
Notes:  
i do not claim adrien ellen as my owen

Chapter Text  
Hello my name kushisake onna and today the rest of house was gone and i was in the living room watching TV when a boy who looks 14ish walks in and slams the door shut and slinks down to the floor and when i look closely i can see he has a torn up hoodie with what look like blood stains and boots and what i could see of his hair was brown and had streak of red and his hair was covering his face and i couldn see his mouth because of a hospital mask i took out my phone and called Emma saying code purple and code red possible injury and than i call Amy and say code purple and Emma comes in and looks panicked when she sees the boy and i help her get him to the clinc, and she says he's luckily just passed out and okay, but we should wait for him to wake up  
1 hour later and every one has come in to the clinic and is know staring at him  
the boy wakes up and panics because there's 38 stranger staring at him, and he says what the fuck who are you and why am i here and Emily sticks piece of tape on his mouth saying its hurting her ears and Emma says Emily you can't do that you idiot and everyone starts screaming while i just stand there in the middle of it and i leave and take him with me saying keep quiet we might get out and i take him to my room and say Kon'nichiwa my name is kushisake onna i am sorry for my housemates mates Behavior he says hello miss onna my name is Adrian Ellen are the people down there okay? i say yes and are you okay you rushed in and passed out, and he nods and says yes i think so and my phone rings its Amy saying hey bring the kid to my office i say sure and tell him hey miss Amy wishes to speck with you are you okay with that he says yes, and we go and Amy says hello and asks things and says okay since you seem most comfortable with kushisake onna you stay with her and shitake onna induce adrien, and she gathers everyone and says induce your self to young Adrian

Jane hello i have Telekinesis. i am a sealke  
Emily hello i am a fire witch  
Teke hello i am a ghost demon  
James hi i am a murderer turned ghost  
Clara hello i am Alfred wife and i use a ribbon to keep my head on i am also a ghost  
Alfred hello and i am a ghost  
Amy hello i am the head of the house and can do many things  
zella hello i am a shadow person and the house says hello to Dalaketnon  
Emma hello i can talk to animals and as far as i know i am human  
William hello can turn into a bird  
auput hello i am a wenidigo  
Am aka hi! i am a young wendigo  
Elizabeth hello i am a shapeshifter  
Hazel hi trained witch  
Alice hi bloody bride  
john hi bloody groom  
Koppel hello i am a doppelganger  
Twins hello we are the twins why do you seem nervos sir  
Ellie hi enchantress third eye seal Familiar dagger  
Kappa hello  
kawauso hello otter woman  
Otohime mistune hi am the princess fox  
Yo gen no tori hello  
Yukon hello snow woman be careful  
TenkoTamamae hello Adrian i am a spirit goddess and hello agian Dalaketnon  
Chopra hi! Ghost child  
Beth black eyed child  
Zashiki Warashinure ghost child  
Cassie hello siren princess  
Kit hello i am a mistune i smell blackness and rice and the ESSEC of a demon  
Annie wise wending hello i see you have blackness and a demon crawling on you  
hello i am Adrian Ellen  
and thats it anything else Adrian he says oh i have a oh whatever he says while ripping off his mask and pushing his hair and his right eye is green and his left is green and his mouth is stitched up like mine so i take off mine, and he seems surpised but than happy and says dalaketon you wanna talk and his eyes turn red he says hello my name is dalaketon i see you have met my body and i trust you won't harm him or i will have to hurt you lovely people buy for now and Adrian eyes turn green again and says that thing is a demon or related to a demon and has taken a likening to my body so it stays there and makes me kill people he says okay now i need sleep dont stare at me  
we nod, and he lays down on the couch while Amy calms me down because i have a tiny slit mouth kid, and she says okay go to sleep  
so good night for now

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 28: meet adiran  
Notes:  
the owener of the charecter is 1tamashi1

Chapter Text  
hello my name is ellen and i woke up in a forest and first thing i hear is dalaketon saying hey ellen ill take you to a house i agrre to let him take control and where off and i am in control passing out in someones house and i hear say oh fuck well know were passed out what yah wanna do kid i say i donna lets just talk so we chat and talk and we come up withe idea that i call him dala when i talk to him and a hour later i wake up and see 38 people stareing at me i scream and say where am i what the fuck who are you all than a woman walks up and sticks a pice of tape on my mask saying shut up your hurting my ears than a girl says emily you cant do that you idoit and everyone starts scremig except a woman who just stands there than walks up to me and grabs my hand saying saying keep quiet we might get out dala says trust her so i let her take me to what i persume is her room and she says Kon'nichiwa my name is kushisake onna i am sorry for my housemates behavior i say hello miss onna my name is Ellen are the people down there okay? she says yes and are you okay you rushed in and passed out, and i nods and says yes i think so and her phone rings she than says hey miss Amy wishes to speack with you are you okay with that i says yes, and we go and this amy woman and she says hello asks things and says okay since you seem most comfortable with kushisake onna you stay with her and kushisake onna induce ellen, and she gathers everyone and says induce your self to young ellen

Jane hello i have Telekinesis. i am a sealke  
Emily hello i am a fire witch dala says this woman is annoying can i kill her? shes like samantha  
Teke hello i am a ghost demon  
James hi i am a murderer turned ghost  
Clara hello i am Alfred wife and i use a ribbon to keep my head on i am also a ghost  
Alfred hello and i am a ghost  
Amy hello i am the head of the house and can do many things  
zella hello i am a shadow person and the house says hello  
Emma hello i can talk to animals and as far as i know i am human  
William hello can turn into a bird  
auput hello i am a wenidigo  
Am aka hi! i am a young wendigo  
Elizabeth hello i am a shapeshifter  
Hazel hi trained witch  
Alice hi bloody bride  
john hi bloody groom  
Koppel hello i am a doppelganger  
Twins hello we are the twins why do you seem nervos sir dala says they are on to us!  
Ellie hi enchantress third eye seal Familiar dagger  
Kappa hello  
kawauso hello otter woman  
Otohime mistune hi am the princess fox  
Yo gen no tori hello  
Yukon hello snow woman be careful  
TenkoTamamae hello Adrian i am a spirit goddess and hello agian Dalaketnon nko  
Chopra hi! Ghost child  
Beth black eyed child  
Zashiki Warashinure ghost child  
Cassie hello siren princess  
Kit hello i am a kistune i smell blackness and rice and the ESSEC of a demon  
Annie wise wending hello i see you have blackness and a demon crawling on you  
hello i am Adrian Ellen  
and thats it anything else Adrian i says oh i have a oh whatever i say while ripping off my mask and pushing my hair and kushisake onna takes off hers and her mouth looks like mine , and i am surpised and ask dala if he wants to talk and my eyes turn red and he says hello my name is dala as named by ellen i see you have met my body and i trust you won't harm him or i will have to hurt you lovely people buy for now and my eyes turn green again and says that thing is a demon or related to a demon and has taken a likening to my body so it stays there and makes me kill people i say okay now i need sleep dont stare at me they nod, and i lay down on the couch  
so good night for now

Notes:

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 29: myra and james go on a date  
Chapter Text  
it has been about 4 days since i woke up in James bed, and he has been ignoring me except for occasional toss of a bag of organs and today he tossed me a bag but instead of just flopping on his bed he sat down and just looked at me fidgeting till i said James are you okay? he blurts out do you want to come with me tomorrow to my next family i agree and sleep the net day i get my clouths on and get my coat on with a pocket inside witch hides my gun and i drive us i hide around back, and he knocks a woman i her early 30 answer and welcomes him in and i hear the familiar scream and get in i go up stairs and find 2 people one who i shoot the other who i hit with my barrel and than shot James comes up and says okay thats all of them lets get cleaned up and get out before the neighbors notice, so we do and i drive us back home when he says hey that was fun we should celebrate lets go to the bar so i drive, and we get there in 20 miuntes, and we both get hammered, and he stabs half of the people while i shot the rest, and we take the booze home James passed out before we even got to the room i roll him on his bed than flop on mine yeah we partyed hard and had fun but were gonna have a bad hangover can ghost get hangover? never mind goodnight?

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 30: a normal day for amy  
Chapter Text  
Wake up  
murder room i teleport in while invisible and poke James he wakes up cursing the ghosts and waking Myra who apparently sleeps with her gun saying James what who where what happened i am up what happened i leave  
water room i teleport in and steal Cassie spear, which i put on the ceiling hahaa revenge for stealing my staff and putting it at the bottom of the pool  
cold room yuki onna almost fezzes me but i doge, and she says oh sorry thought you were Emily she's been trying to melt me i say okay?  
Forest family William and am aka are up but auput is in wendigo form with her long black hair her horns and her buck skin and is howling i say to William what happened he says we ran out of blood i sigh and say William cover amakas eyes and i cut off my leg and toss it to the demon, and she turns back into auput saying thank you with mouth full of leg i leave  
dagger woman and lily i wake elle up and than grab lilies sleeping mask and let it slap on to her face waking her up while elle tries to hide a snicker  
shadow room i open the curtains and zella wakes up and hisses at me and dives under her covers while Annie proclaims the wise queen of the wendigo woman wishes to sleep and you can not wake her so i leave  
book room i open the door to see Kyōrinrin having a party with yokai who hide when they see me so leave that  
animal girl i open the door to see Emma sleepwalking on the ceiling weird how did she even get up there oh whatever consider it punishment for turning me into a frog for a hour  
the demon twins i walk i on a pair of twins staring at a wall blankly i leave  
the weird couple of course i walk in during a make out sesh  
good room tenko greats me saying morning miss Amy can you scratch my tail i cant reach it i do so  
ghost room i fix the shrines and say good morning  
leg eater she asks for my leg which i give her knowing she takes it by force if i dont  
Beth room nope i just yell wake up  
the wedding i just walk in and say wake up  
animals room Lizzie i feed her raw meat and say hello yo gen  
Ellen and kushiskae they are up and talking  
i ain't going in to hazels room  
Jane and Emily are up Emily is wet from water  
Doppler is on my shoulder and waiting for he'd pats.

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 31: meeting  
Chapter Text  
i call a meeting with the leaders of the rooms and groups  
Elizabeth the human leader of the animals  
Jigoku tayū ruler of the god room  
Hasidim ruler of water room  
Hangonkō the ruler of the spirit room  
Annie the ruler of the forest room  
iso onna the leader of the cannibals  
hazel the leader of magic users  
i have called you all here so firt on the agenda is requests and needs Elizabeth well the animals and i need a larger room and gitsune wishes for more freedom around the house  
Jigoku tayū tenko wishes to be able to join gitsune in the animal room and Uwabami is drunk and always slides up on me can we move him to animal room? he is a snake god  
Hasidim Cassie wishes the ghosts to get her spear down and iso onna wants a new brush and nure onna wants a heat lamp  
Annie auput wants more room and am aka wants a bigger ice box and William wants a new perch  
iso onna we need a new freezer and more time outside and Myra wants more bullets and Ellen says he needs a weapon if you want him to hunt  
hazel Emily wants a staff like mine and elle needs a new dagger and more books  
okay next on the agenda is are there any new people if so say lizze we have a cat named milaa who can cook Jigoku tayū we have a light godess named alena she is very well mannered and cant control her powers yet hangonko i have found 2 ghosts okay thats all

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 32: whys everyone a child?  
Chapter Text  
Today i went to the forest and came home i am met with silence i do a double take and think okay this is weird so i go up stairs to my room still silent when i go to my room and see Ellen? he turns and says sushi i say hello Ellen do you know what happened? he says i think i know what happened Emily and Annie played a prank with magic i say this happened with hachi and the others back in japan once go to the living room while i gather everyone else i go to the living room and see a little girl

in the kitchen i see a girl in a wheel chair i take her to the living room

in the book room i see a girl in a Victorian dress i take her with me and give her a book

in the shadow room i see a girl with horns, and she says hello i sit her with Ellen

in the forest room i see a boy and a girl with black hair and the girl is holding a smaller girls hand i say follow me they do and the boy says thank you miss and i sit on them couch

in the dining room i see a girl and a boy, and they say hello where are we? i say home and follow me they do and sit on the floor the girl has a ribbon

the demon twins room i see 2 identical kids

in animal room i see a girl petting gitsune with a cat i pick her up and give her to Ellen i

n the living room Doppler is a cute tiny SCP who is siting on Ellen head

the water people are good and i got get them out of the water

in tiny new York i see a girl staring at a fire and another girl is keeping her from touching it i say okay come with me

l find another in training room staring at the wands

a girl has a dagger

a preteen has a gun

a adolescent has a knife

in good room i see 2 tiny foxes and a girl siting on a throne and a girl making the lights go on and off

in the cold room i see a girl and a boy staring at a girl floating on a ice cloud i

n Beth room i see a girl staring at a wall. i bring them to the living room and say okay who is hungry they all raise their hands i face palm and say Ellen come one we gotta cook for 32 children lets do this i m glad i was a house wife we made

Onigiri

Dango

Konpeitō i made this for later to bribe them

Shiro-Gohan

Udon

Turkish delight

liquorice

Mochi

Saltwater

Taffy

Victoria Sponge Cake

Marmalade On Toast

Cherry And Almond Tarts

Crostoli after everyone ate and Ellen and me cleaned said okay how about we go to the park they cheer and i grab tiny hazel and tell her to say while moving her hands

portal open up now we, d prefer not to drive so take use to the park where children thrive

yes she's still a witch as a child lets see lets go wait 1 portal later okay where her go play and Ellen watch them if they misbehave tell me and here these should bribe them it worked on village kids i say while handing him a bag of Konpeitō 1 hour later he comes back with a report and all of them

Amy and Cassie were fighting

Emily caused a fire

Amy turned invisible

tenko ALENA and tayu were scaring kids

Hashihime was under a bridge with the other water people

James stabbed someone for getting close to Myra and now won't let her move around without him and i ran out of konpeito lets go home i grab hazel and tell her to say

portal take us home while i read this tome

every one was tired so Ellen and me put them in their rooms while we watched TV untill Ellen fell asleep so i took him to his bed and i read about a hour later i get a knock and i open it to see the kids asking if they can sleep with me i lead them to the libary and start reading till all of them fall asleep and one by one they turn back they ask me why are they in the library what happened i tell them evrything, and they say sorry we kept you to up all day, and they go there rooms and i go to mine good night

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 33: the email  
Chapter Text  
P>today i got a email from my sister Emily here's the email  
hello Amy how are you  
it is Emily i need your help i have house guests, and they are strange and today i found a body  
and Mary one of my guests said you ate someone  
i just need advice and i am worried about some kids with them  
and some teens and some of them won't eat and i feel like there hiding something  
but you know how i am to nice and caring  
could you come over and help?  
Thank you your sister Emily  
okay so it seems her being to caring has caught up with her and now she has magic guests well she doesn't now that because i might have been shown the supernatural and have powers but my sister no so much i just never got a chance to tell her but i should probably go and make sure she's okay ill take 3 people with me just in case it gets out of hand ill bring elle and Ellen i email my sister  
hello Emily  
i am fine  
i am coming over with some people to help me  
and dont freak out  
be careful  
your sister  
i gather everyone and say i have to leave and see my sister  
also elle and Ellen your coming with me pack some things i say as i open a portal and say chop we gotta go they say go where!? no qustins lets go in the portal bye ooh and William,Jane lily and james, your in charge until i get back here are the rules  
1 keep every one fed  
2 stays safe  
3 dont go in my office  
4 dont die  
than i jump in, and we land on Emily doorstep i say okay she not expecting use for a day so let's wait ill hide us  
good night for now

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 34: my sister  
Chapter Text  
i am at my sisters house i knock on her door and see my sister ange get swepped up in a hug and she says hey Emily who are your friends i points to the elle and says elle, ando points to the ellen she say hello come in ill make some breakfast you remember i have house guests right? Well they will wake up soon have a seat we take a seat she made  
Dorayaki  
Tea  
Wagashi  
Melon pan  
Anpan  
pancakes  
Dorayaki  
daifuku  
emily rants to me after most people ate and she tried to get Claire and amber to eat a Daifuku or dorayaki they just won't eat! Why she even filled a Daifuku with chocolate and Gwen won't eat at the table so she dosnt know if she's even eating and she cant get jade in a shower and sakura is just siting in front of a window while it is scorching hot, and she only drinks water and sake and Ellen did not eat why is her food that bad!? and i say okay dont freak out i says while calling Ellen over and i say Ellen take the mask off she is puzzled till he takes it off and she screams at me saying amy did you do this and at Ellen come here lets fix this he backs away slowly she looks confused and i say ill tell you later while i rub her back saying no his mom did that and i sort of adopted him after she calms down and she says okay and Ellen come here he inches close and fidgets she take a closer look at his mouth it has stitching on one side and she asks if he wants me to take them out, and he looks confused and scared than realized she was talking about the stitches and she heard him talk in his scratchy muffled voice saying no its fine emily asks me if elles like this i say kind of and calls her over and say arm elle looks from me to her with a look than she takes her right arm and pulls it off she says fake arm battle dogged slow emily asks if she's okay because of how she talks she say yeah she does this with new people and than she stands up and levitates she screams and says Amy what the fuck happened while i was gone, and i explains and she learns i am a witch and Owens a house of magic and the guests she has our magical beings and that i can take them with me she says no its fine but you should stay a while i agree and phone willam sayinh hey were stayilng longer and i hear what sounds like a stab i hang up with a sigh  
night for now  
elle me and ellen put a bet on who stabed someone  
i bet james  
elle bet lily  
ellen bet cassie

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 35: when amy isnt home  
Chapter Text  
hello i am willam and amy put me in charge than she jumped in to a portal so first up calm down kushi becasue she is sad her Watashi no chippokena kao is gone i got dopple to pretend to be ellen so she would let go of me and stop crying it worked jane and emily i got set on fire by emily than drenched by jane so i cant fly god why lilys sad because her Tanken no josei is gone and she aprenly leraned japase and i had to get tenko to bribe her so i could go check on everyone elese cassie made me fly to the top of the water room because amy left her spear there lizze was just stuck talking to yogen so i took her place for a hour i walk in on my lovely wife eating a carcess i tell her clean up the bood honey but enjoy love you

my little amaka is eating with her mom i say have fun love you  
i fly over hazels infitne portall and ssee her room covered in portals i leave

i see beth stareing at a wall and check my notes it says if you are unsure if beth is dead poke it so i poke it screams  
i walk in on annie and emma doing a blood scarfice with lily i stop that and take away her chalk and candles  
the twins went all shineing on me and said come play with us willam in the hallway  
zella got me to get her more books  
clara alfred and john,alice are haveing tea in the book room  
teke teke has been hanging on my back all day and i finally got lily to pry her off she said i am warm and she wants to stay  
myra and james james stabs me while i am on the phone with amy  
good night fuck this tommorw its james turn

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 36: james is in charge  
Chapter Text  
i am put in charge so let's start  
Lizzie is eating raw meat which made me gag a little and gitsune forced me to pet her  
Hashihime needed me to relight her lanterns so i did and Cassie got me wet  
Clara, alfred, john,Alice took off their head to scare me into cooking for their tea time i made green tea and mochi and some other things i took some for the rest of the house  
Emily and Jane tackled me and took some of the food than Emily teleport me out of the room  
tenko was jumping around the room in fox form with mistune while tayu was trying to catch her while uwabi was hanging on ALENA neck, and she says yah, so she was in animal room with gitsune, and they got into mila and Bakenekos catnip storage and now they are high and can you help?i say yes okay and grab Cassie and get her to sing a lullaby while we cover our ears  
teke teke almost jumps on my back but William warned me about it  
William is siting on his bed with bandages on his torso auput is siting next to a body skinning it and amaka is siting with her father drinking a blood bag  
Annie is looking zoned out with her eyes turned black and her hair floating and she's floating so i poke her and get a howl, and she says oh James i was talking to my sisters and zella is dancing on the wall with a shadow boy who leans over and pecks her cheek before zella comes out of the shadow realm and says hello James that was Jacob he was my boy freind when i was alive nothing to worry about also give me some of that mochi i do, and she says thanks  
Beth is brushing her hair without her contacts and singing i got creeped out when she said hello James i didn't even know she could see i left her some sweets as a peace offerring, and she said thank you James i left  
i leave the rest of the food for the ghosts and Zashiki Warashi asked me to braid her hair what i am not heartless  
Myra is eating what i think is spleen or liver and offers me some i choke it down to make her happy i might not love her food but ii love her  
lily fires a round in to my head when i came in  
Emma is asking me a billion questions while she bandaged my head i shoved a tea cake in her mouth to make her shut up because my head is ringing  
yuki onna almost freezes me she apologizes  
hazel was experimenting with portals and shoved me in one that took me to Iowa and i had to call Lizzie to get me  
sushi makes me take down my man bun as she calls it, so she can play with my hair i dont know why, but she likes to and i like keeping it long and Myra likes it  
Allie and Aden start talking in sync and creep me out  
thats all William was right this was hard

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 37: my sister 2  
Chapter Text  
i help Emily cook god i forgot how much she cooks we made  
Chia Pudding  
Doughnut  
Cinnamon rolls  
Muffins  
Apple Turnovers  
Chocolate Swiss Roll  
than she kept trying to get her guests to eat, and she shoved a cinnamon roll in Ellen mouth before he closed it, and he gave a thumb up and than she shoved a muffin in each of the ghost girls mouths and than just shoved Annie and jade in her shower room and puts a chair in front of the door saying now shower i left some cloths in there all of us laugh and Ellen chokes on a cinnamon roll and whispers to me she doesn't know that they are dead does she?i say no she does not i leave and go to the room  
elle is being tormented as she says by my sisters qustins, and she says your sisters the devil wait no she worse than Lucifer at least he doesnt do a million qustins i ask how the fuck do you know Lucifer king of hell she says well i might have used your staff and made a portal hell went in the portal meet him and than came back i say you what without me i dont know how long it's been since i ve seen him hey dont judge me i meet him when i first got my staff and i now have a free pass to hell yeah dont tell Emily  
Ellen makes me get the crumbs out of his stitches and he says this is why i dont eat! i rub his back and say i know i know and we are going to have to take her with us because i dont trust her alone with these (people) he says yah, and we hear a scream i think she found elles fake eye and i run and see my sister holding a blue glass eye ball and elle is waving around her arm because she can, t see as her other eye is scratched bye Lizzie i grab the eye a say elle its me i am going to put your eye back okay? She nods i put it in, and she blinks and says okay what happened i explain and Emily is just babbling i calm her down and say look elle lost her right eye in a battle she's fine and your coming with us i need you to meet some people she says okay tomorrow we will leave  
good bye for now

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 38: meet my sister  
Chapter Text  
okay lets get this scream show started  
i make a portal and emily screams and says what the hell i say that is a portal she says to where!! i push her in because i know she is not going to jump in willingly than ellen jumps than elle jumps and finnaly i jump closeing the portal and i say welcome to my house kind of zella get your ass down here and let shadow house talk zella come down th stairs and says okay okay her eyes turn black and she says hello miss amy i asuume this is emily your sister it is lovely to meet you zellas eyes than turn back to brown and she says i shall never get used o that and you should intudce her i gather everyone and say your name and what you are

i am willam and i can turn into a bird and i can translate many languages

hi i am amaka and i am a young wendigo emily says shes so freacking cute

hello i am auput i am a wenidigo my husband willam

hey i am emily and i am a young fire witch

uh hi i am jane and i have Telekinesis. and am a sealke

hello am teke teke from japan i am a ghost demon hello emily hides behind me like the little sister she is

i am iso onna i am a sea vampire demoness emily is very intrstead in iso onna

hello i am james and i am a murderer who killed himself emily marches up to him and slaps him

hello we james family we haunt him and follow him around theres 2 of us me and my son

hello i am alfred and i am a ghost

hello i am clara alfreds wife and i use a ribbon to keep my head on emily looks shocked

i am know as the shadow girl but you can call me zella and i am a ghost who was the first person who died at 16 in 1943

hello we are the ghosts who died from being killed by the ghost house from diffrent time periods emily says poor people

hi i am emma and i have telepathy and can talk to animals i shall talk for my cats emily turns to me and says this girls is insane

hello i am geroge the cat i can float when i want to emily pets geroge and bella

hi i am bella the cat and i can make fire emily removes her hand from bella and picks up geroge

hello i am hazel and am a witch s

hello i am lizzie and am learning magic and can shapeshift and lizze turns in to a lynx at witch my sister screams than she pets her saying how cute she is

hello i am nure onna and i drink blood emily backs away slowly saying you kidding right

hello i am ellen ellens eyes turn red and dala says and i am dala you must be emily the food you make is amazing emily says thankk you and ellens eyes turn green

hello i am kushiasake onna and i am know as the slit mouth woman

elle enchantress third eye seal Familiar

Alice hi bloody bride

john hi bloody groom

doppel hello i am a doppelganger

Twins hello we are the twins adein and allie

Ellie hi enchantress third eye seal Familiar dagger

Yuki onna hello snow woman emily asks if its cold

Tenko Tamamae hello i am fox goddess emmily asks if she can touch her tail tenko lets her

Choprakio hi! Ghost child emily says shes adorable

Beth black eyed child emily said beth is cute but creepy

Zashiki Warashinure ghost child so cute as emily says

Cassie hello siren princess emily says to cassie i think amy talked about you when we were 13

Kit hello i am a kistune emily says kit is so pretty

alena i am a light goddess

mila i am a talking cat she picks up mila and squishs her

tayu i am a courts woman emily says how did you meet a princess  
Hangonkō emily says how pretty and how nice she smells  
and thats all emily says okay so your all magic thats cool

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 39: building day the better one  
Chapter Text  
Okay so after Emma made me go up to heaven to get angel tears i am going to re build the house so i dont have to keep going up there and getting Yahweh to send me back he says he is getting tired of it and that Alice wants to see earth so let's build

a fire retardent room for Emily and i made a wall for the portals that i know Emily will make and Jane waterbed she lately sleeps in a pond with water lilies and sea shells

god room tenko wants a cloud area and new clothes Uwabami new tree and heat lamp ALENA just wanted a cloths tayu wanted more incense yuki onna has her Owen side room  
as i reclassified her

the demon twins one side is super pink that i can not stand looking at it and the other is as bright blue as you can get

my office with my list book computers and purse witch i got from miss Poppins

animal room i built a cave for Lizzie that can change habitats, yogen got a giant tree gitsune has a little forest throne,mila has a little candy bowl along with a picture of stormy and pip

leg eater teke teke wanted her full room painted like a street with a moon in the corner wall and extra space for her chair, and she wanted a case for her sickles which i gave her along with a shelf for maizes she said what i am 16

bitch witch room a wall of portals a glass case for her wands and a book shelf for her scrolls

the weird couple room Clara got a case for her ribbons and Alfred had normal things

the shadow room i found a gas mask witch i put on a shelf for zella and i painted her wall like a garden and a shelf of books Annie has a hammock and glow in the dark stars on the ceiling

SCP room i remembered no mirrors because they make Doppler get angry

Emma just needed a bed cat beds and cat food

kistsune she wanted a brush for her 10 tails and closet for her kimonos

dagger woman i got a shelf for daggers and guns and a bullet proof walls so that lily doesn't make holes in the walls  
the water room

nure onna needed a giant heat lamp

ISO onna got a rock formation for singing on

i got the kappa a little farm of cucumbers

Kawauso wanted a closet for her costumes as emma tells me and a ice box for her meat

Cassie has a case for her spears

Hasidim has a torch

the forest family am aka got a blood bag and auput put deer skin and pelts in her tent and William said i am thankful you put up with my wife

Beth room she has a vanity and a army of stuffed animals she says they help her sleep

the wedding i decorate it like a wedding, and they are happy

the slit mouths sushi has a closet and case for her masks and fans Ellen has a sewing kit and a oversized sewing needle which he uses as a spear he took of the threading part and sharpened the point  
the ghost room i make a shrine with foods and items  
Myra has a gun case and freezer and i used wood floors they are easier to clean blood James has his shelf of things a snow globe that is covered in blood, a vase that has organs in,it a very bloody music box,a picture of him covered in blood next to some corpses and a book that has been smashed in someones face a coat with a stab threw it and a disregard ear  
Emily has a guest room next to the kitchen and cooks, and she has a shelf of spices along with a shelf of posin i forgot she had a phase when she liked to posin people for laughs in the bakery she stopped but kept her stuff  
Alice has a room that looks like the sky and a bookshelf she has never be

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 40: truth or dare  
Notes:  
ns means not sister

Chapter Text  
(i teloprted the people from Emily house to mine) today i am (forcing) the adults in the house and to play truth or dare i scared them by saying i will let Emily put Hemlock in dinner if you dont and Emily was hold a clove of hemlock with thick gloves that got everyone moving since they knew we were not kidding also i bribed them by saying ill make drinks after you your turn so let's start  
Emily NS truth or dare: dare i tell her to set fire to a random thing she set fire to the hemlock say done now where's my wild fire  
me t or d: dare Emily NS dares me to eat a handful of nightshade i go to my sisters room and bring them back and eat them while Emily says wait i was just kidding  
William t or d:dare turn into a bird and drink hot sauce he does it and transforms back completely and runs to the kitchen and i make him a lumumba cocktail because it has milk in it  
my sister t or d:truth William says while drinking a Lumumba Cocktail What is the craziest thing that you have ever done while drunk Emily says okay let me think i almost jumped off the collage building during a party i say yep i saw it happy here's your stuff sis i say while handing her a plate of TEQUILA SUNRISE CUPCAKES  
Clara t or d:truth my sister says okay how did you lose your head and Clara says oh i got it chopped off by a guillotine at age 14 for stealing a pear i grab a Guillotine and hand it her saying here this fits  
zella t or d:dare Clara says okay kiss the shadow boy iv been seeing you dance with zella goes to the wall and the boy shows up, and they kiss and zella say hey can i get some Mai tai Jacob says he wants one as well i give her 2, and she goes into the wall and hands the other drink to Jacob  
yuki onna t or d : truth Do you have any scars? How did you get the first one okay it's not a pretty story but it was when i first turned into this and was attacked by this fire wolf thing which melted a hole in my back here she lifts her kimono up and there's a hole, and she says put your finger in i know you want to and zella does and yuki says okay now can i have a Peppermint Patty Cold Brew Cocktail?  
Cassie t or d:dare yuki dares her to swim in the water after she has frozen it she accepts and swims a lap and than says Emily start a fire please Emily makes a camp fire  
nure onna t or d:dare Cassie says let me touch your tail nure onna says okay and lets her and says okay now i deserve a drink so i slide her a Snakebite  
Jane t or d: dare nure onna says Kay drink ocean Mist and Jane says a what! Okay Amy do we even have Ocean Mist i say yep here ya go i slide her drink over, and she drinks it all in all of us cheer  
tayu t or d :dare let Hasidim light her incense so her ship will sail tayu holds out her incense and hashi leans over and lights it with the top of her crown, and we hear a silent Arigatōgozaimashita i say here and give her a strawberry Courtesan  
hangonko t or d :truth tayu says how old are you hangonko says i died when i was 20 i give her a GHOST COCKTAIL with Godiva white chocolate her favorites  
sushi t or d: dare hangonko says okay do the squish thing to Ellen she calls him in, and he looks confused probably because most of us are drunk and kushi pats his head and than squishes his face and Ellen runs away and i give her a 2 Snickertins and let her bring one up to him saying its fine he's old hes in middle to drink it let the kid have fun  
auput t or d:dare sushi tells her to turn into a deer and let u pet you auput transformsand everyone pets her, and she transforms back and i give her a fruits of the forest  
Annie t or d:truth auput says have you ever bathed in blood Annie hesitantly says yes i have when i became queen i give her a Ruby Queen with a bit of blood  
teke t or d:dare Annie says wak-wak thing teke sighs and sprouts wings and makes a wak-wak noise and says there now give me The Bloody Maria before i eat your leg  
john t or d:truth teke says what's your full name John says my full name is Johnathan Gabriel Amos we all laugh and i give him a Headless Horseman  
hashimine t or d:dare john says do kiss marry squish we all bust out laghig, and she says kiss tayu.marry.Abe no Seimei.squish Chirico i give hashi a Royal Flush  
Cassie t or d:dare hashi says okay throw a spear at amy and she does and i have a hole in my gut and i hand cassie The Siren cocktail  
James t or d:truth Cassie says how many people have you killed James says id say 30 i had him a Bloody Murder  
tenko t or d:dare sit on a cloud for the rest of the game i give her a Fox River well try to Jane floats it up to her curse my short form  
hazel t or d:truth tenko says how many times have you dropped Amy into a portal hazel says 20 she than opens a portal which takes me to china and when i get back she say 21 i give her a Red Witch  
elle t or d: dare hazel says throw a dagger at Amy she does and i give her The Dagger Martine  
Alice t or d:dare? elle says fly around the room she does and i give her first drink which is a Angel's Delight Cocktail.

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 41: the teens party  
Summary:  
just a warning this gets adulty what do you exepect they are teens and pre teens with no adults i also relized midway threw that i need more boys and i have a lot more adults

Chapter Text  
hey this is zella and today amy is throwing a party so i am with the teens we are playing games i threated them by saying i will drink your soul they said okay miss zella so lets start first up never have i ever

Never have I ever got a tattoo

emma no

zella yes its a soul

lizze no

allie yes its half a ruby

adrein yes half a ruby

ellen no thinking bout it

beth no

alena no

jade i did

mary yes a rose

mila human form nope

anne no

susie yes a bell

hachi yes it is a snakke

umi no

emmy yep its a med symbol

never have i ever killed some one

emma tryed to

zella yes

lizze yes

allie yes

adrein yes

ellen kind of

beth yes

alena no

jade no

mary yes!

mila human form no okay fine yes i suffaced my last owener by laying on her face all night

anne no

susie no!

hachi yes

umi yes

emmy yes if killing a manticorn counts

10 miutes later and i got pulled in for t or d by amy i kissed jacob and i dragged him into the real world i grabed umbabi and got him into human form got him to make drinks for us i bribed him by saying if you dont tell i might not wont suck your life out slowly after my hangover and drunkeness he agrred of course me

mai tai and put one ofemmys souls in

lizze The Tiger Paw

allie TWIN TODDIES

adrein TWIN TODDIES

ellen/dala Chocolate Masked Martini

beth The Black-Eyed Susan

alena Sun Goddess

jade blue agave tequila

mary Ballet Dancer

mila human form Cheshire Cat Cocktail

anne Ghostini

susie Ring The Bell

hachi Eight Foot Fizz

umi Pink Lady Cocktail

emmy said no thanks

kudzo Fox River Cocktail

doppler Bourbon and Ginger

adam lees son Gray Ghost

jacob mai tai

gitsune fox river

emma said just give me a non alcholic chocolate moch a martini 

and after jacob and me shared a mai tai adam trys kissing me even thouth i killed him mary and adam drunkly dance than kiss ellen got so drunk his eyes turned red meaning dala took control and ellen or should i say dala hugs emmy and says help the kids drunk my head hurts and the kids screaming and emmy pats his head saying okayy lets get ya to bed my freind and allie shoves emmy toward ellen saying kiss kiss kiss kiss than allie passes out and adrein takes her too their room and emmy gets red and says shut up come on dalla/ellen you need sleep for the hangeover he follows and doppler and umi sambed and than doppler took her to bed in bridel postin and the rest of the passed out i grabed the and put them to bed and than went to bed my self i cant wait to hear the qusitins and i took photos of them and i drew a perment ink mustashe on kudzo face for fun of it and some other things

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 42: after the partyi  
Chapter Text  
i wake up and try to move and i relize my arms and legs are switched and yell for hazel and shhe says yahhh while rubing the bacck of her neck we might of played pin the limbs on the amy i say you what well change me back i cant make a spell with my feet hazel does a spell and my arms are back and she says sorry amy we got really drunk really sorry ya should find the others and see what happend to the rest also zella confiveed Uwabami to make her drinks so she got all of them drunk except emmy and her twin emma

emilys guest room i see emily in a nest of blankets sleeping

cold room yuki onna is sleeping i thinkk

the dancer i see mary danceing and she dances past me saying i smell pancakes

shadow room zella is sleeping with jacob on her bed and annie looks dead so i poke her and she mubles stop pokeing queen of the wendigo unless you have a offering i say i dont but someones makeing pancakes will that work? she says that will work now leave

the water room cassie is half in water half not iso onna upside down? nure onnas tail and uwabami are tangled and i un tangle them and tell them pancakes hashi has her mouth under water and her head crown on fire i took a photo

tiny new york emily is half way in a portal like her legs are in it but the top of her is not and jane is just floating somehow not gonna qustins it

doppler room he isin bed and umi so thats were she was is in bed with him while holding a glass

bitch witch room hazel was not in her room i see a portal just one portal i jump in and see hazel i say where the fuck are we she says Nanjing i say whyyy whatever lets go i am to lazy to make a portal so i call elizabeth and she is a manticorn

bee room i see bri with the one bee house (corpse) i let her keep and shes watering her flowers with blood i say heyy bri ya want pancakes she nods and says thanks my bees like you would the others like some honey? i say yes if you dont use blood

the werid couple clara is messing with her ribbon and alfred is passed out as clara says with a giggle

the ghost room hangko is trying to eat Godiva chocolate i think she forgot how to be solid and is frustard because she cant touch stuff

Beth room beth hugs me and says hello amy! can i have a muffin please i say okay and make her one with my magic and she hugs me agian and says thank you miss amy i think shes still drunk she almost never talks

forest family willam is trying to catch auput who is in half wendigo form howling and i rip off my arm and amaka says what the fuck and i give my arm to auput say here now calm down you are scareing your daghter she does saying sorry amy

leg eater teke teke is normal and says i SMELL PANCAKES! and tells me to wheel her down stairs because her arms are numb from being drunk

animal room lizze in lynx form starts following me

the slit mouthsi kushi is calmly siting on her bed saying no emmy you shall be embarrsed and a ship whatever that is shall happen she is saying that because emmy is stuck under a passed out ellen while emmy says help me i laugh and say i agree and wake him up he says emmy wtf i leave and tell kushi to tell me what happens

the wedding alice is sleeping and so is john

kitsune kat is playing with her tails

murder room myra is siting on the side of james bed thing is james is asleep and shes just stareing at him

animal girl. emmy is watching geroge and bella have a date

the dagger woman elle is writeing and shes surronded by candy wrappers and lily is to yet she still asleep

the girl emma is reading she says oh hey amy i smell pancakes can i have some i say yes i still dont know why she asks for food that being cooked for every one and shes polite and shes just gentle all i really know is shes twins with emmy and she sometimes also talks to animals and she likes candy she really likes candy corn really likes it i found 3 emty bags in her room that i bout her the day of

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 43: get that bell away from me  
Chapter Text  
its hazel and i jump up when i hear a bell i see amy moveing around my room with a brass bell i hold out my Athame saying how in gods name our you holding that witchs cant touch bells they repel witchs wich is what we are look look i say while makeing a bell apper i try and touch it and i get burned and i ask how the fuck are you not being burned i swear to god i will stab my Athame in to your stomach and carve a circle out amy says look i was born a witch but i got my magic after so dont get affected by bells i say okay?now leave so i get up she does  
good bye

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 44: meet willow and jacob  
Summary:  
doppler pov

Chapter Text  
hello i guess i was walking aroung the forest when i hear a fammiler voice i go towards it and see willow and a boy she runs up and hugs me and says 1691 where have you been they said you died i say well they lied i am here now whos with you she runs back and drags the boy toward her saying this is jacob my brother and we have 137 she finally goy control and can talk in toy form i say oh i remebr her do you to want to go home with me they nod and say 079 helped some of us escape i say thats good to know ill contact him later to say your okay  
10 min later  
we arrive at the house and they are shocked probly because they have never seen a house this big before i say okay sit in the living room and do not talk to anyone and sont move intill i get back i have to check with someone so i got to amy i say remeber how i told you about my freinds at the compond well 3 of them are here willow jacob and137 but she perfers ryla amy says okay willow and jacob are kid correct i say correct she says okay for now they will be rooming with emma she is the most stable and should be able to help them i say okay ill tell them i go back down and they are still there and i telll them amy said you can stay with us they cheer and say thank you 1691 i say your welcome now you probly need sleep so i show them to emmas room  
good bye for now

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 45: take care of my daghter  
Chapter Text  
i wake up and go to the living room to see lady macdeath and her daghter amara reaper in my living room when ellie sees me she says amy i missed you its so boring in Sheol and empyrean i was one of the very first living human she met and the lady smiles and says good to see you miss amos i was wondering if you could watch over her i say well i cant but possibly one of my residentts can let me call also alice the angel is here ellie has met her right?  
Jane she said no amy i am in mer form and iso is holding the phone becasuse i dont have arms in this form and i lost my cap so know i am stuck  
Emily i heara come on kid look and i hear a sizzle than a loud pop than i hear a okay and a loudedr pop and a yell run i face palm and say ya just had to bring the fire kid into the woods  
Teke teke hisssss sory i get mad when i am hungery now come here and i hear a sickly splat witch sound like blood  
zella a voice tat says more more more than what sounds like annies voice no youve had like 18 souls and now your hiped up on soul sugar  
Hashihime oh hello hiiissssss you shall not oh thats tenko tayu is trying to bath her after she rolleed around in blood  
Mary i hear mary sisnging i love to twirl i love to swril i can dance the night away i live to spin i live to twirl and right after ill make you bleed and ill make the guests hurl  
Emma hi anything you need shes a maybe  
Ellen i hear dalas voice saying you look like me now hows that feel stichmouth you chokeing on blood pathtic cant even fight back i hang up saying have fun  
hazel portal okay now to test it ELIZABETH i hear stomping than a scream i can only asumme she shoved lizze into a portal  
willam uh hi cant talk auput is eating a carcess i think she stol from bri and now bees are everywhere sisce she is eating the hive and shes just eating it  
Emily hi yah i am fight gwen to eat somefucking food and i hear a yell of i swear to god you shall eat you shall eat oh and i got jade to take a shower so she got let out of the shower room but annie not so much and i hear a let me out let me out  
emma it is i say okay emma is comeing down and we see emma eating a bag of candy corn she says okay i am here who ever is ellie follow me  
change pov emmas  
i grav alice on my way to the room and they seem to know each other i say here we are you want some sweets? ellie nods and i make a peeps apper and ellie says what is this while squishing one i say that is a peep eat it she does and says this tastes amazing and amy said you would take me on a tour i say okay ill take you on a tour of the house the wedding i warn ellie and alice that they might get scared and i open and of course there headless and bloody witch makes alice scream and turn pixie sized to hide in my pocket while ellie says hello i usher them out after a fast hello the water room i say you to know how to swim right they nod i say good and push them is and alice has soggy wings the weird couple i say bewaned clara is a smother and of course we come out with alice haveing ruffled wing and ellie haveing her smoke floating smoke cloud disappered when clara huged her and clara me makeing a rolos the dagger woman i get a daggar to the hand and i close it with a bandage and i am met with a hug from lily who says ya got my snack i say yep and her gummys and elle some coco bars and while alice gets her feathers touched by lily and ellie trying to talk to elle the slit mouths kushi says hello and says that alice remind her of rina a angel like person who lived with her and ellie and ellen talked and ellie touched his stichs i think hes glad someones not sorry for him and not rude bitch witch room hazel says hello and asks why there is a tiny demon in her room next to a angel animal room gitsune greats them and they pet her happily and ellie says i havent seen a animal except moms 3 headed dog and the hell hounds that run around the place leg eater. teke teke say hello and just lets them stare animal girl.mys sister is playing with bella our fire cat emmy say hey emma hey alice and hello random person help me get this demon in a bath tub murder room james stabs me and james says hand it over that counts as a kill i hand him one of my video game discs and say fine forest family willam say yah i dont want to be smited by exposeing a angel to a corpese covered in bees and my wife eating that the dancer they watch her dance the bee room i did not even bother the shadow room annie lets them touch her horns while zella is passed out cold room i am not leting it happen tiny new York emily has jacob and is badgaeing her hands and his saying we should not have done that i say okay thats all now i need sleep you can take bed ill sleep on the floor again they get on and i lay down

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 46: purge  
Chapter Text  
today is the monthly purge where i allow the residents to go insane and kill how every many they want while the rest of us wait inside  
nure onna got 2 men to fall for her tricks before she got bored  
auput killed 10 people by acting like a wounded dear and than killing them  
banshee she killed 5 people by spliting there ears open  
Beth got 4 people to let her in she killed all of the  
Bri killed 6 people  
Cassie lured 18 people who she drowned and ate  
zella killed 20 people by sucking there souls  
alice and john killed 150 at a wedding by sliceing there heads off and baging up the heads  
iso onna killed 3 people and eating them  
James killed 4 woman he picked up from the bar  
kushisake onna killed 5 men who she sedcued and sliced there faces open  
Lily and lily shot a full bar and a club  
Mary killed 69 people by gathering them to a stage and locking the doors she ate most of them  
Teke Teke ate 7 people who followed her  
Yuki Onna killed 200 people by freazeing over a pool  
ellen killed 30 people at a mall and stiched all there faces

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 47: the rest of the house during the purge  
Notes:  
think of this but a snow white fox on it https://www.overstock.com/Pet-Supplies/Antique-Goldtone-Iron-Crown-Pet-Bed/10359287/product.html?option=15830220  
here our the dresses amys dress  
https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ALiberty_and_Company_tea_gown_c._1887.jpg&psig=AOvVaw27NsvO94NV5YRIhIIIFy9i&ust=1603934612876000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=2ahUKEwiZoYKYkNbsAhUPL6wKHQV-C04QjRx6BAgAEAc  
https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ATea_gown_MET_59.115.64_CP4.jpg&psig=AOvVaw0DiLt9yoWPPjTqA8VRUw6I&ust=1603934589579000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=2ahUKEwiMp_SMkNbsAhWOUawKHRFHDg0QjRx6BAgAEAc  
amaras dress  
https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ALiberty_and_Company_tea_gown_c._1887.jpg&psig=AOvVaw27NsvO94NV5YRIhIIIFy9i&ust=1603934612876000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=2ahUKEwiZoYKYkNbsAhUPL6wKHQV-C04QjRx6BAgAEAc

Chapter Text  
todays the purge heres what were doing  
animal room gitsune is sleeping in her bed elizabeth bites my arm off for not allowing her to go i say that was my GOOD ARM yogens is siting in his tree and mila is laying on a cloud  
tiny new York emily is juggleing fire balls and jane is in her mer form she half waves half splashes me saying i am makeing sure emily does not catch fire i say okay have fun  
animal girl.emmy is gathering things for healing  
forest family i see a starling and willam looking shocked and he asks hey if child has a bird man dad and wendigo mom can they turn into a bird i say they probly could why do you ask he says well amaka turned in to a starling and and i tell amaka to act like shes transfoming into a deer and she turns back and hugs him saying dad i turned in to a bird like you i leave and let them have the moment  
bitch witch room hazel is eating and bingeing danganronpa  
the weird couple clara and alfred are bored because this is tea time and they rope me and amara a voodoo princess who emma summond into a tea party we are now dressed in tea dresses  
ghost room the smell of the day is lavender chopirko and warishi are playing  
angel and demon alice and ellie are eating a bag of candy that i asume they got from emma  
dagger woman elle is at her desk drowning in candy wrappers writeing and drawing  
scp room doppler is playing with willow and jacob  
god room tenko is sleeping tayu is talking to hasimine alena is is messing with the light  
the girl emma is geting healing items ready and has a audio book on  
we hear a knock lets see what happend  
alice john enter first with a bloody bag witch they carry up to there room  
allie and adiren are bloody and allie a wound in her arm  
auput in deer form has wide eyes a bag of bloody stuff slung over her back and her fur is bloody and so is her horns witch are very large  
banshee is gone  
Beth has wide eyes and a sweet look but she has blood all over and she is holding a knife  
Bri has 6 body bags and she passes out on the floor  
Cassie is smileing showing off her sharp teeth with human meat in them  
Ellen has blood on his hands and his needle is bloody and he has a wound in his arm and thigh he limps and says i am perfectly fine emma grabs him by the arm and says come on before you bleed out and die its not fun  
iso onna flops  
James brings in a bag with tokens and blood driping everywhere his hair has blood and he hass a bullet wound in his chest  
kushisake onna has some bloody fans and her sissors  
Lily flops on the couch  
Mary dances past us with a bag of blood  
myra has a bag and gun  
nure onna fell a sleep on iso  
Teke Teke has 7 pairs of legs  
Yuki Onna is tired and is mealting  
zella is high and she is on the celing and i need a nap and a break from this bull crap

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 48: meet sadoko  
Chapter Text  
i go to the living romm and turn on the tv i see a girl and she comes threw the screen groaning hachi-san kushi-san aka-kun i sigh and say hello sadako do you need kushisake she nods as she finshs comeing out and says Betsumei-kun ga mata toire ni kakurete Hachikō ga kietanode, koko made kushi no aizu ni shitagatte i say okay sit here she sits and i grab kushi and sadako says Kushi! Hachi ga nokotte ita no ni, taka ga hitobanjū watashitachi o sasaete kurete, kejoro no kami ga totemo nagainode hikizurimasu kushi says Daijōbu daijōbu ochitsuite taka ni nanika o taberu yō ni itte kejoro anata wa kanojo no kami o o dango ni ireru ka sore o kiru hitsuyō ga arimasu soshite hachi wa daijōbudesu i say okay now that thats calmed down how a bout i tell you how i know who sadako is i met her on a trip to japan when she was trying to attack me we mde a deal if i do not harm her she will not hurt me and she has visted in the past but the first time she showed up in the real world i say okay how about you go to the god and demon room while i sort things out she nods i figure out a tv system so she can move freely and move back and forth

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 49: meeting of the houses  
Chapter Text  
today is my meeting with the other leaders they have brought the most trusted person from there house with them we are meeting in my house because it is the largest and i am the one who thoutht of this okay this is the first world wide meeting for the house leader a lot of us could not make it while other places have no people who lead the supernaturals and as you know we are all heads of houses lets see who is here i am leader of north america

Al-Kahina leader of Africa

Madame White leader of the china

Sacha Huarmi leader of south america

jingo leader of the Japanese house

Ahalya leader of india

la llorona leader of mexico

Dazhbog leader of slavic

Jumala leader of finnland

Ondine leader of france

Syrena leader of poland

okay next oreder of bussunis: tell us how your house is and if somethings wrong

Al-Kahina my home is doing fine we have order

Madame White my home is good

Ahalya we are doing very well except wendy who sleeps in trees even thouth she falls out them in the morning

jingo we are doing good except some of my house have left and went to your sisters and your house i would like my freind backs i do not mind them visting and some of them living here but i get lonely

la llorona we are doing well and the girl and juliuan are happy and chupcarbra has been behaveing and only eating a goat every other week

Dazhbog we are doing not good not badi even got Devana to wear clouths and Mat Zemlya to finally come inside she just sat outside for a week i know she is mother earths sister but why Jumala pretty good yet nixe trys to lure the others and drown them but other than that yah pretty good Ondine not that well dames blanche has been keeping us up all the others are nice but dames she just keeps flickirng the lights Syrena we are doing great she spalshs me and keeps going well samodiva owens a deer so i am building a pen so we have a deer in our living room okay good anything else and they try makeing a portal it doesent work they turn to me i say fine you can stay only for a week than ya leave they nod sigh

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 50: meeting of the houses part 2  
Notes:  
i hade to look up how emma should adress hanoko here is a list of how

san is the most commonplace honorific and is a title of respect typically used between equals of any age

Sama (様, さま) is a more respectful version for individuals of a higher rank than oneself.

Kun (君【くん】) is generally used by people of senior status addressing or referring to those of junior status, by anyone addressing or it can be used when referring to men in general, male children or male teenagers, or among male friends.

Chan (ちゃん) expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing. In general, -chan is used for young children, close friends, babies, grandparents and sometimes female adolescents

Tan (たん) is an even more cuteor affectionate variant of -chan. It evokes a small child's mispronunciation of that form of address,

Bō (坊、ぼう) also expresses endearment. Like -chan, it can be used for young children, but is exclusively used for boys instead of girls

Shi (氏、し) is used in formal writing, and sometimes in very formal speech, for referring to a person who is unfamiliar to the speaker, typically a person known through publications whom the speaker has never actually met.  
i M using chan as emma knows her and so she uses a correct name dont at me

Chapter Text  
hello it is emma today amy has a meeting and the people have brougt there most trusted house members  
okay as you know amy has called a meeting and she wants us to have a meeting so say who you are and where your from

SHEILA Africa

Luó Xiaoh china

Dama Branca south america

Hanako-san Japan hanoko- chan hugs me

the girl mexico i say okay its nice to meet you but can i ask your name? she comes up to me saying cual es un nombre

Kikimora slavic

nixe finnland

Clémence Isaure france

Rusalka poland

kay next oreder of this whats going on in your home

sheila we are doing pretty well

Luó Xiaoh pretty good

Dama Branca wend lives in a tree she goes up there to hide from Dhampir who says she is so pretty she shall be mine even thouth he is 100 and shes 19

Hanako-san meh bored sadoko and me have fun aka-manto is still in the bathroom

The girl chupa has been good and julian and me are really happy to stay on the island thouth la llorona still sits by the sea and weeps

Kikimora Strzyga still trys to suck blood

nixe ondines is mad at me

Clémence Isaure save mee i keep geting run over by a deer

Rusalka pretty good pretty good

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 51: hello i guess?  
Chapter Text  
i am walking down the stairs the day after the meeting when a portal opens and a girl jumps threw saying no i will not marry you! i am 19 you are over 100 and she says hide me and a man jumps therw saying where is my love i say okay what the fuck is going on and the girl says hi my names wendy his names damien he wants to marry me heres what happend eralyr  
flash back  
i am siting in my room the locks had came in when i had to eat and damien tryed proposeing to me again i see a portal and i jump therw and i end up here and mister love sick followed me  
end of flashback  
okay? your Dama Brancas kids right? youve also met elizabeth and hazel youve helped her before? yep wendy says we lived i the same place theyd bring food and this dingle she points to damien met them at koras hes her half sister and got puched by hazel for trying to marry elizabeth and damien trys saying i love you wendy but she clasps her hand on hi mouth saying sorry he tends to talk and now he will shut up she says while her eyes glow red she turns to me and says oh right may i stay till the portal opens again also please dot let him bunk with me i say okay! damien is huging wendy while she mouths help me i stiffle a giggle and say damein go to willam and wendy lets go to elizbeth shes probly in animal room

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 52: mila get out of the ceilng  
Summary:  
based on the cat in the ceiling at the shelter

Chapter Text  
well milas in the ceiling she jumped on the table than jumped into a hole so now theres a talking cat in the ceiling now to get her out  
Otohime gitsune mila come down please i want to talk mila says no  
Emmy come on mila i got treats mila says meh  
Emma come here my fluff nuggut i got treats and pets that almost get her  
Bella honey bunch come down please mila says okay mama sorry

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 53: road trip time  
Chapter Text  
today i am starting a trip with some people to get out of the house heres whos going  
zella lily  
amara  
amaka and willam and we are going to  
emilys house for 2 days mine/> las vagas for 2 days lilys  
New Orleans 2 days amara and zella japan 3 days misako and ellens  
i say okay were leaveing have fun

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 54: day 1 of amy being gone  
Chapter Text  
i get woke up by emily saying hey your in charge today you need to cook i say okay i grab emma and say so i am bad at cooking and i need you too cook or make food for us she face palms and says fine fine bu you owe me i say okay just make food she makes Pop-Tarts cinnamon rolls and doughnuts than passes out i say okay we dont need help allie and adiren start being creepy Annie starts using riddles such as if you wish for me to leave you must fine a way to make jacob not greive auput is in wendgo form eating witch mad me gag Beth is sing the creepyest song i have ever heard Bri is just being bri Cassie is singing trying to get alfred while clara holds him doppelganger playing cards with willow and jacob elle is reading Emily is at a meeting Emma is passed out Emmy is trying to sleep Hazeli is just gone iso onna Jacob is crying James is out kushisake onna is still crying lizze is comferting kushi Mary is being a creepy dancer myra is out nure onna is being odd Teke Teke tryed eating my legs

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 55: day 2  
Chapter Text  
its emma i was left i charge instead of others i am not wakeing them up i am just gonna leave food on the table a note and wait till llunch to check on them  
1:00  
okay time to make sure no ones dead not like we can die but still  
animal room lizze is in human and gitsune is playing with mila Doppler room willow and jacob are being the nature kids they are and messing with there powers the water room nure and iso are fighting over a rock and cassie flims it tiny new York i walk in on jane and emily kissing and get shoved out by a wave of fire while emily says get the fuck out animal girl my sister is trying to make food apper she says that if i can do it she can to she is only sucussful in makeing it smell like marshmallows leg eater teke teke says hey can you make gummi bears i say yes teke and give her a bag forest family auput is strangely calm i say hello auput and get squezzed by her the shadow room annie is trying and failing in helping jacob Beth room beth has her tar driping of witch i have dubbud eye tar i say here and give her a hankerchif cold room yuki is bored and says hey hey i want to try something i say what and she says so ya know how i can frezze things well iv never frozen a animal and i want you to summon one i sigh and make a bird appeer and she frezzes it and says now i wait i say good luck bitch witch room hazel has made a portal to the steampunkera and a woman steps out i call amy and say so theres a girl who says her name helena from steampunk she says okay let her stay the weird couple i am forced to make tea and snacks the dagger woman i get a dagger thrown in my head i pull it out and hand it to elle the slit mouths kushi attacks me with a hug and it takes half a hour to get out of her hug ghost room the ghosts are chill murder room myra is eating while james still covered in blood is on his bed angel and demon alice is still not used to gravity the dancer i hear her sisnging her song and decided not to risk it the bee room yah no her room is just terror

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 56: you did what  
Chapter Text  
its jane and i get called into hazels room and see a woman in 1784 clouthing one in 1832 one in 1860 another in 1818 one in 19 61and others i cant digush and some men from tthe 1900s as far back to 1800i scream what the hell and they startle and i say okay okay illl call amy and well figure this out i call and she say uh cant talk were drunk and playing poker and i hear a gun shot and a old hag riggid it and i hang up saying okay shes not helping i grab jacob and emma and her sister i would have grabed emily but shes not hear and emma is one ofthe most resposible person here i know shes a child but still and jacob knows how to deal with shadows and stuff emmys here for safety emma says okay name and time peorid  
may 1784  
leila 1832  
mimi 1860  
ruth 1818  
lori 1961  
paul 1910  
joe 1800  
samual 1700  
next she says okay raise your hand if you have ever herad of a portal  
may leila,paul raise there hands  
raise your hand if you have dabbled in magic  
they all raise there hands  
she than says to jacob hey if you can help build a new shadow house i will make anything you want and make a new shadow pendent so you can travel freely jacob agrres  
1 hour later  
the house is done and emma has named it time house and forced hazel to make portals to time peroids and she made what she promised and said okay done now i need to eat something or sleep because ii just used about 100 percent of my magic building a house and makeing a magical amulent and she passes out and emmy takes her to her room i say okay now we just have to survive day 4 5 6 7 8 9 10

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 57: shoping  
Chapter Text  
its kushi and i wake up and see that the cabnits are emtey so is the fridge and some otherthings happend i cant get emma to make food because she is still tired from building so i am sending james and emmy to get food i would have made jane do it but jane is a teen heres our shoping list  
nure onna light bulbs  
allie and adiren gummi bears and waffle  
auput a new carpat and cloths her others got torn  
Beth more stuffed animals and contacts and some Handkerchiefs for her eye goo  
Bri flowers and a watering can her other one got to sticky from the blood water  
Elle more paper candys and art supplies along with a dagger sharpener  
Hazel caffine  
lizze more meat  
Mary organs and clouths  
Teke Teke magizens  
meats  
yogert  
milk  
ice cream  
bread  
peant butter and jelly  
sushi  
they come home with the stuff but covered in blood emma yells what the fuck em we agrred you wouldnt do this again at least with out me and james get out and hose off why is there so much fucking blood did you muder a store god this is why i kept the powers from you hand them over emmy hands over a switchblade and emma says okay now go wash the blood off and james comes in and she starts screaming at him while her eyes glow and hair flaps and i call amy who says hey kushi we are eating at lilys cafe i hear a this tastes amazing from willam and a thank you from lily i say so emmy went shoping with james and emma fliped on them and now she kind of looks demonish and james is scared she says okay grab jacob and say hey emma look who i found i hang up and do it she says dj and hugs him saying were have you been i was so flipping worryed but guess what brinna changed her name to emmy but now were together i snap her out and say you okay she says yes and says sorry to jacob and leaves i decide later ill ask maybe

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 58: okay who can kill the most people  
Summary:  
i am stuck and am probly never going to finsh this and this is going to end after amycomes home because i am out of ideas and am not really geting ideas from people so yah sorry i probly will end it but i treasure this fic because its like a begging

Chapter Text  
its tenko okay lets see check every room and make sure people are okay okay lets start  
animal room gitsune says hello and lizze says hi tenko i missed you mila says meow  
Doppler room willow touchs my tail and jacob says hi can you get doppler down hes stuck i try and fail  
the water room iso and nure are fighting and cassie is betting on iso and hadism is nure  
tiny new York emily is in new york and jane is being jane  
animal girl.emmy is fixing a broken leg beth got from yuki  
leg eater. teke teke is bobing  
forest family auput is just auput and bloody and eating a bloody honey coverd corpese  
the shadow room annie is floating and mubleing i poke her and she lets loose the loudest scream iv ever heard  
cold room yuki is crying kind of she has ice leacking from her eyes  
bitch witch room hazel is trying to fix the timeline  
the weird couple alfred is scared and clara is being insane  
the wedding i join them for tea  
the dagger woman she and helena and talking and helena shows elle her stuff  
the slit mouths kushi starts following me  
murder room there mudering someone  
the dancer she is singing i love to twirl i love to spin and if you inturrput me ill kill all your kin she is creepy  
the bee room makeing honey and being her odd self  
the girl she is just siting there  
i call amy and willam anwesers saying hey tenko amy is in the sky and what do you need i say so emma is just siting on her bed being creepy not talking not doing anything she looks dead he says uh thats bad just leave her and if she still like that in a hour call back  
she stops and i check on beth who is trying to sleep

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 59: the orb  
Summary:  
emily sister came over to vist also youd have to read why is there a portal to know what i am talking about

Chapter Text  
emily:hey myra have you seen beth shes not awnesering her phone and... emily swallows a fly?  
emily:wha wha what is that  
myra:thats my new mug  
emily:no that  
orb floating in the middle of the room  
myra:yeah thats the orb  
emily:where did it come from?  
myra:came from the portal  
emily:onething at atime  
emily: what is the orb doing here  
myra; what ever it wants  
emily is everything alright?  
myra ;depends  
emily ;on what  
myra :the orb  
emily:myra your missing a leg  
myra; thats fine i waset useing it  
emily; now you have no legs  
myra :oh ya know what they say why have legs when yo could not  
myra ;see everythings fine  
emily; well now you have ostrich legs  
emily; is this orb holding you hostage  
myra ;no i love orb myra takes a sip of coffe? that is blood  
emily: so what the orb changes stuff  
myra ;changed my life  
emily; ehile hodling lamp so what was this  
myra: that was beths hankerchcief  
emily: and this  
myra;beths hair clip  
emily :and this  
myra :that was beth  
myra :no i mean the photo is of beth  
emily:oh  
myra :after she was turned into a mug  
myra: thats denfilty beth blood

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 60: of fuck theres a portal aka day  
Summary:  
storyblocks.com/audio/stock/portal-pass-through-bxcqxjanlwbk0wxvk0y.html  
when gabbies voice get glitchty ill use symbloys as letters

Chapter Text  
its jane and i wake up to wake up emma to make food we start and hear the portal noise and turn to see a woman and 2 girls and a tiny person we say okay who are you they line up and say  
amanda i am a liveing music box and if you hear the song on my record ending hide  
Onishi Misaki i am able to turn invissble at will  
g@bb!3 i am a glitch kind of i was a human who died now i am glitch  
alaina i am as you can tell doll sized  
i say to them well you can stay let me just check with amy and alaina you might want to sit up here (she picks her up and puts her on her head)  
i dial (XX) XXX XXXXXX and hear amaras voice saying indeed that woman was wicked she once hit me with her whip even thouth i did not belong to her or anyone i say hey amy we have 4 people in our liveing room so what shall we do she says uhm just let them stay i am dealing with a ghost who is ranting i tell them this and we go to set up there rooms  
amandas we made it look like a music box and gave her a record stand that emma made well summoned but still  
onishi and misako are now roommates  
gabbie has a computer themed room with elctrainces everywhere witch made emma pass out  
alaina just needed us to set up her doll hosue witch amanda had in her bag

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 61: day 8 with out amy  
Chapter Text  
james i am in charge lets check on everyone and get this over with  
animal room elizabeth is talking to gitsune yogen is talking to himself and mila is being a chubby cat  
Doppler room they are playing cards jacob burns his set  
the water room iso and nure are still at war over a rock and cassie is eating  
tiny new York emily throws a book at me and jane splashes me  
animal girl. she is trying to get geroge down trying is keyword  
leg eater.i am noyt going in there she freaks me out  
forest family i hear bees so no i dont wanna get stung and screamed at by a angery wendigo  
the shadow room annie is doing her meeting thing  
Beth room i help her clean the eye goo and give her a new stack of towels  
cold room yuki iis out doing something  
bitch witch room shes somewhere i dont know where and i dont care  
the weird couple nooooo i am not  
the dagger woman dagger to my head and haveing to pull it out  
the slit mouths kushi is somewhere and ellen is creepy just creepy he is sharpening his spear  
murder room myras eating still geting used to that  
angel and demon alice is streching her wings  
the dancer nope i hear singing i love to dance i love to sing dont you dare inturput me if you want to keep your skin how is a ballat dancer so scary  
the bee room i gag and put on the gas mask and leave because shes digging around in a corpse  
the girl shes just passed out i leave  
the music rooom i hear why are you hiding in these halls all i see is this empty tomb a rotten corpse a early doom great another mary but this one sings and kills you when she stops singing  
glitch she appears and says wh0 @r3 7u0 i say uhm james you she replys g@8813 i leave because her voice sound werid  
dollhouse werid  
the werid people noone weridness  
twins demons they are demond

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 62: day 9  
Summary:  
https://media.gettyimages.com/photos/young-woman-crouching-to-pet-a-dog-picture-id656339278?s=2048x2048

Chapter Text  
jane i grab emma and she makes pancakes she than proceeds to mumble that i need to leran to cook and that she does now james can cook you just have to watch him to make sure he dosent posin it same with emily i say well i know butt your easyer and james is well james and emily is scary she faceplams and says what ever i am going ack to bed  
i grabb emmy to finsh and she makes the rest witch are slightly less fluffy but till food elle is haveing a nightmare and sleepwalking she has her dagger and is saying spells she stabs me in the gut i think she was haveing a nightmare from the war or something beth has returned to us after being turned into a mug witch was werid werid day we are currntly trying to figure out what her eye goo is and how to make it stop or make it less bothersome  
elle says its bio toxicen  
i say sluge  
james says blood  
myra says some form of ligufied organ  
gabbie say pixel oze we look confused so she explains saying its kind of like battery acid but it comes from broken pixels  
amanda grease  
emmy says ectoplasmec goo  
we are going to do some tests first up  
we grab emma and dont tell her what it is because in the words of emmy she has a steel stomach we ask what it tastes like she says blood and tar texture wise thick what even was that anyways we say uhhhh we really dont know she leave and ask emmy how she knows what blood tastes like she say idk ask her and apperntly james and me were right and lets report call amy i call and willam picks up saying we picked up misako here she is i hear him tell her something in jappanse than hear Kon'nichiwa jēn'u~iriamu no yūjin wa tadashīdesu ka? he tarnslates and i say hi he says yah so amy passed out and now lila is licking her nose heres a pic of lila and misako she told me its from when she first got her i say kay have a good night

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 63: fuck its peroid day 10  
Summary:  
noah is a glitch like gabbie they met in a computer and are close freinds this is just the ships geting some sunshine

Chapter Text  
its james and i wake up to myra hideing under her sheets i ask whats wrong she says james i am on my peroid can you get me some pads organs and cuddles i go to the kitchen and grab the balnkets and stuff and she says no i dont want cuddles just give me my organs and leave i try and she says wait where my hug i say i thoutht you didnt want cuddles? she says changed my mind now hugs sigh this is gonna be a long day  
change of pov :jane  
i wake up to emily cuddleing me witch is odd because she is not a hugger i say uh you okay she says yah just wanted hugs i say okay? ohh wait its your peroid you get clingly on your peorid come here emily she gets up and tackle hugs me and i relaze its gonnna be a long ass day  
change of pov:noah  
i wake up in the computer system to gabbie curled up i go over and say hey you good gabbs? she says n0 ! @m n01 n0@# ! @m 0n m7 /3r01d ! h@v3 fu(k!ng b700d (0m3!ng 0u1 04 m3 i say okay calm down your useing code she says okay better can you get me some pixel points i grab some and she say thanks i am going out of here can you come i say uh sure and she says okay now can we watch some tv we do and i see jane with emily huging her walking to the kitchen i say i am lucky change of pov:adien i wake up to allie and i rember what day it is and grab the box and slide it over it disappers in to the sheets and i hear a muffled thanks and i leave becasue she likes being alone on these days change of pov: jacob willows brother i wake up and hear muffled crying from beths room i go in and ask whats wrong she says peroid day i say okay you need anyhing she say no can you just hug me i say sure and relize its gonna be a long day change of pov kushi i call amy and say hey so people are on peroids and i hear oh so cute and Chūi shite kudasai and than ouch and amy hangs up

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 64: day 11  
Chapter Text  
it jane and after makeing toast heres what happend  
tryed relaxing than james and myra came home after klling a bar and james looked sick he later told me myras scary on her peroid she piped a mans throat out than ate it she than cut the body up and ate it like it was candy he shuddered

beth fell asleep on the couch witch lead to the goo leacking on the couch and jacob runing his hands therw her hair

mary danced around the house singing i dont want to add another body to my night please just hide for the frights i love to twirl the blood spins around the silk get dyed and so does the ground we all hid utill she stoped we asked amanda if she could make it so mary didnt dance around with a knife singing creepy songs well more like she dances and for some reason she has backround music comeing from her she said sure ill figure something out

gabbie said hey i want you to meet someone she opens her door and on her floor is a pile of blankets and she says noah get up and a boy i am guesing her age with red hair says w#@1 g@bb!3 ! w@$ $[33p!ng she say okay 1 your talking in code 2 meet (she turns to jane and say whats your name jane say jane)she says jane he says 0k@y than shakes his head and says hello my names noah while geting up i say hi il be right back i call amy and hear this is why is stopped hanging out with yall and a laugh and someone saying sure amy you left because Apate loved pranking you and Dionysus wouldnt stop bothering you for drinks and i say uh amy who you talking to she says a old ass freind and the person says i heard that and i say well theres a boy named noah she say okay let him stay i got a go mob hang up and i say you can stay

emily therw a fire ball at me  
auput is eating a corpese that she ripped open broke the ribcage and there is honey and bees all over it and shes eating it bees and all she scares me  
hellena is giveing elles arm a upgrade meaning shes messing with it and now it looks very steam punk and gears are exposed  
kat,tenko,gitsune are haveing a fox meeting its to cute  
amanda is like a more scary mary i went in her room and she was danceing in side of a musci box than she leaped out and grew to normal size somehow she is like mary but she sings and she only dances in her music box

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 65: amys back at last  
Chapter Text  
its jane and today the portal opend back up and  
amy  
ellen  
lily  
amara  
zella  
amaka  
willam come out along with a woman holding a dog  
amy says jane we are back how was it i tell her and she says okay we are good we brogut gifts she than gathers everyone and hand things out and than says okay she says misako say hello  
misako say in very broken english hel-lo fri-nds of am-y amy say well you tried and she than says okay i set up your room before we left go up there misako does and amy says okay i need sleep portals are annoying are hell

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 66: amys room  
Summary:  
amy is 29

Chapter Text  
its amy and today i am leting the adults in my room only adults because who knows what i left laying aroundi open my door andd  
everone runs off> at least there not touch or looking at any thing cursed or deadly or dangorues and of course  
what is this elle says while holding my dragon wand and my Dragons Claw walking staff say that is a dragon wand and this i say as i grab my staff is a dragon staff she says okay i know that i was asking why you have these i say look i got these when i was around what 16 the dragon wand was my wand for when i worked with dragons the staff is to summon my dragon elle say wait you owen a dragon i say yes shes a good girl here if your gonna qustin me how about i tell you about how i got all this magic stuff and other werid shit that is not magic they say kay and sit down while i grab some boxes  
okay i pull out a Chakra Magick Wand and say so i got this when i was 13 my second wand me and Isabella were in the fays land and i got tagut charka magick  
Egyptian Goddess Fine Perfume Oil ahh god that woman was inssufruble i had to litsen to her babble for days just to get some perfume witch isabella never used

Tree-of-Life Journal this i say while holding it up was a ass to get because i had to do tasks for a talking tree so that it would give me a magic journal

Holy Grail Chalice i dont know why i owen this i just do here i toss it to hazel

Frosted Crystal Cupcake Sculpture a last birthday gift from isabella on my 15 birthday >

Luna Lakota Tree of Life carved it because i couldent get the imige out of my head

Wooden Snake Wand i turnd a snake into a wand and now it is a posin magic wand here i toss it to emily saying you need to know more than one magic

Fairy Magick Wand never mess with fays i got this from being smart it now can summon fariys but i dont use it

A Witches Bible The Complete Witches Handbook this this i say holding it up is what i had to memrize before i even got a wand i had to read it front to back 3 times befor isabella even considered giveing me one

Tibetan Singing Bowl i had to make a spell and it was hard because i had to crush up ivy leaves

Eye of Love After Dark Pheromone Parfum the worse part when i was 16 as a witch i had to go to hell than i had to find a incubess than i had to sleep with said incubess to get this

Arboreus Ear Wrap elves i made peace and can go back and forth

The Witch's Guide to Wands i toss it to hazel and say that tagutht me how to make wands

Jersey Sleevey Wonders and Fishnet Pantyhose i say okay look these are from when i had to sudece someone so i could steal a necklece

lets see i technicly died at 16 so i got this All Walks Of Life & Death Cane at age 15 i give it to emily saying you can go the land of the dead with that and you can give things new life

Eternal Reign Crown oof this this i almost thoutht i would die while geting this i dont know why issabella wanted this thing i give it to annie

amara holds a flask and says you hideing alchol and takes a sip before i can tell her its holy water she screams and says ahhhhhh it burns it burns i said yah thats not alchol thats a flask of holy water

Clear Quartz Wand i got this during auras it changes colers arcoding to auras i gently hand it to jane saying here your a water witch sealike your mum and i were great freinds she was a amazing woman she once flooded a state when we where what 15ish amazing woman

Bewitching Spoon with Rainbow Aura Quartz i hand it to emma and say that is what i used to cook because it made shit easyer

Quartz Crystal Ball my first crystyl ball i got on my 14 th birthday but i had it to amaka and say to willam teah her how to use it

GODDESS POWER WAND i got this old thing when i was 18 and i can go to where gods live i left because it got broing i give it to hazel

SELENITE SPIRAL UNICORN HORN this was a werid thing okay dont hurt me but i had to for issabella get unicorn horn because she needed a new wand

Feline Felicity Necklace here she is i tap it and a black cat hops out i say okay meet felicity she is my familer she has been with me ever sinse i was 13 they all pet her and she goes back Telekinetic Enhancer i say this is from when me and issabella where trying telekinetics i give it to jane so it canhelp her powers Rose Quartz Heart Bowl i got this from a boy when i was 18 we both were magic users and Liam. and i worked well togethr we lost touchwhen i turned 27 i did wonder what happend i get up and say okay enogh reminsing and shoo them out

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 67: the email from slender  
Chapter Text  
i get a email from a slender i open and see  
from slenderman  
to amy witch witch way  
amy i am asummeing your name is  
we have met before with your mentor  
issabella and i would like to call in the favor  
you gave me i would like you  
to bartend for me and watch over the beasts called childern  
from slender in kind regeds  
i respond with  
from amy witch witch way  
to slenderman  
yes my name is amy  
and i remeber issabella intudceing us  
you were a tie are pale and quite tall  
and yes i will and issabella passed away around 5 years ago

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 68: lets go  
Chapter Text  
i tell jane and willam and james to take care of the house and everyone to be safe i packed some of my alchol and some things if i remeber correcctly he lives in south amrica i teloport and enter

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 69: day 1  
Notes:  
beth just so happens to be eyeless jacks younger sister desiney who changed her name to beth and The thing that happened to him has happend to her just recently except this is different. She eats hearts and drinks blood unlike Jack.soooooo okay my cannon my au i connect dots and shit

Chapter Text  
i wakes up to emily and decides to start up and look throuth the rooms  
animal room gitsune prances up and says hello jane my freind mila is up and so is lizze  
Doppler room willow shows me some of her water magic i clap and say i your amazing and jacob says indeed she is and he says i i want to ask out beth i says yes do it  
the water room cassie and nure are tossing a head around and iso is watching the head occanily bleeds into the pool kawaso is eating the body  
animal girl.emmy is training bella  
leg eater. teke teke says soooo i am hungery can i have your leg i say no and give her someof auputs  
forest family auput is brushing her hair and amaka is being a bird and flutturing around willams head  
the shadow room zella and jacob are sleepling and annie is eating something?  
Beth room she is leting her eyes drip i think she like litsining to the drops cold room yuki is danceing and blowing snow everywhere bitch witch room hazel is studying The Witch's Guide to Wands as amy told her to the weird couple clara is danceing with alfred the wedding alice and jhon are prayinh the dagger woman elle has a stack of books and items tree-of-Life Journal,A Witches Bible The Complete Witches Handbook ,SELENITE SPIRAL UNICORN HORN shes studying it and lily is whereing a very risge dress for a date she told me she just has to seduce him kill him get the out the slit mouths ellen ismessing with the stiches and kushi is getting ready to go out ghost room i leave some sweets and chopiriko hugs me murder room myra is eating and james is looking rather uncomterble i say james you good he nods kitsune kat hugs me and says i want the cream snack jane i say oh you want macrrons i grab some and give them to her and say ther called macroons she repets and says no called cream snack i say fine angel and demon amara asks for odd talking cat alice says i think her names lizze i say oh okay ill get lizze and gey her and they pet her the dancer mary is singing and i am sorry if your scared i cant hel but sing and dance my cannibal ways are my prance the bee room bri is clolloting honey and says jane taste test this i do and say this tastes amazing bri your amazing the girl emma is bandageing james while he talks about killing a woman by stabing her and slowly shoveing his knife further into her gut and than pulling it out and emma is to nice to not litsen or tell him to stop and just nods saying okay cool amaizing  
tiny room alaina is eating and feeding her kitten she says hello jane can you refill i do  
gamer gabbie says sorry for hacking  
musicbox amanda tells me shes sorry if she scares me she cant stop or control when she dances i say thats fine i can see if elle can fix your records she claps and says yay ill be able to talk to people again  
i get a email  
amy witch witch way  
to jane water witch  
i got there good and i am good  
slender man seems nice enogh  
jeff is who i know the most about  
he is obseed with knifes  
and alchol  
but i am okay

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 70: day 2  
Chapter Text  
jane i decide to look in amys room yes she told us not to but i am curouris we dont really now about her and i want to know more so i go in and sort thourth stuff she has a lot of werid stuff but i find something a collctoton of notebooks i open the first and the first thing says 2000 july 14th (isnt that amys birthdate) amy gabirlaea smith birthdate  
date 2012 dec 15  
today was werid i met a woman named issabella she talked to me for a while than left  
she gave me this odd necklece with a cat on it maybe if i see her again ill ask

oh this is her jornaling her travels of magic and this must be when she first met issabella i turn the page and it says  
12/16/13  
issabella came back she told me touch my necklece and aa black kitten appered i almost screamed but i reached down and pet it  
and issabella said amy meet Felicity your fammiler i noded and she said she will be there to help when i cant i say thank you issabella

12/17/13  
issabella told me about mum and how she was a witch and that trait got passed down to me  
at first i was suprrpesd but i understood because mum never seemed to cook

i feel a bit bad that i am reading these what if i find something bad i should put these back yah lets go i leave and i get a email from amy  
amy witch way  
pretty good day i fought ben  
ad somefun wit clockwork  
jack is like beth but i am good remeber dont look in my room with oout me

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 71: day 3  
Chapter Text  
i think i am goning to show the journal to the others i did and they say well read it i do and heres what i read  
date 2013 dec 15  
today was werid i met a woman named issabella she talked to me for a while than left  
she gave me this odd necklece with a cat on it maybe if i see her again ill ask  
12/16/13  
issabella came back she told me touch my necklece and aa black kitten appered i almost screamed but i reached down and pet it  
and issabella said amy meet Felicity your fammiler i noded and she said she will be there to help when i cant i say thank you issabella  
1/17/13  
issabella told me about mum and how she was a witch and that trait got passed down to me  
at first i was suprrpesd but i understood because mum never seemed to cook

12/18/13  
issabella gave me these books to read  
A Witches Bible The Complete Witches Handbook  
A History of Magic Witchcraft and the Occult  
Spellcrafting a Beginners Guide  
The Truth About Witchcraft  
Forbidden Mysteries of Faery Witchcraft  
The Book of Spells  
Magic Spells And Incantations Book  
i started readig a witches bible

12/20/13  
i finshed reading all the books and told issabella  
she said good job and asks be qusitins i awenswr them and she says good job  
and she says come back here on crismas eve and ill give you something i said yes miss and left to re read the books

12/23/13  
i go back to the feild and issabella hands be a ash branch she says amy this is a ash wand i am going to teach you magic i say okay miss issabellashe says good and says tomorrw meet me here and we will try a basic spell i nodded and left  
i get starled by a call from amy and saya hey whats up she says so were good i m haveing fun buti felt a shock did someone open my door or touch something in my room? jane says nooo gabbie might of but she only hacks games amy sighs and says okay theres some shit in there yall shouldnt see just warning hope nothins gone

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 72: day 4  
Chapter Text  
weare still reading the jornal  
12/24/13  
i go back to the feild and issabella is there and says okay i think we should try a small fire spell heres what the spell is  
flame a flicker of light time for fuel time to ignight  
i repeated it and a small fire appered and i jumped back and she said good job well contine tommorw  
i close the journals and say guys we should not be doing this its wrong they say yah we should have assked lets put it back

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 73: amys home  
Summary:  
the twins are based on clara and mia bulment from fran bow they are not the bulmehnt twins they ae just based on them and based on eveleyn evelyen

Chapter Text  
today amy came home and willam helped her to her room and i heard a knock at the door i opend it and saw a girl dressed in a old fahsoined blue dress and brown hair with a blue bow and a large coat draped over her she said hello may i come in i say okay take a seat she does and i notice she is quite broad and she says thank you i was woryed for a moment i was wondering if w.. i could take shelter here i said yes and i asked whats your name she said clara i than noticed her dress is stained with blood i said clara your dress has blood on it are you okay? she says yes yes and trys hideing it i pull her up and take her to my clinic and say clara take the coat off she says no its fine i pull the coat off and i see another head and her dress is covered in blood and she is thin and the other head looks like her and it clicks shes a expirment someone sewd her and her sister together to see what would happpen and they ran she was trying to hid it because she was worryed i would hurt her i say clara your a human made twin arent you she nods and says mia wake up the other girl does and says hi i say hi clara hi mia can you sit down so i can see how bad the stiching is they nod and sit on the table and i cut the dress on the back and what i see makes me gag As a doctor i am well acquainted with the sight of horrorfying wounds and decay but When i cut the dress i found a torso wrapped in bandages that only partially concealed fresh bruises and the area where the gauze was thickest was starting to soak through with blood and pus i took the gauze off and saw that the stiches were crude and red and looked like they were from a sewing kit not from a doctors the stiches were half open as if the person quit mid way and it smelled like death and like the skin had started to rot i almost threw up it seemed like had just did it for fun and i say clara mia dont turn around i call for emily and say me and my sister are going to fix the stiching and see if we can heal it and after 4 hours of sewing with medical thread bandigeing removeing dead skin and cleaning the blood we fixed them up and they looked a lot better and said thank you so much it doesnt hurt and we can walk i say good now sit here while i get amy and see if you can stay i come back with amy and she says yes they can and i say you to can stay with me come on my names emma i leran from emily that i passed out when i stood up to take them to my room from the stress and leack of energy

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 74: yall going to school  
Summary:  
i am rewriteing chapters with better writeing

Chapter Text  
today i decided that the kids are going to shcool becase well they are all under the age of teen and need and educatin heres whos going and each of there rules  
Alena no floating no clouds no god powers shit  
allie and adiren no creepy shineing shit no mind powers  
Amaka no drinking blood no bird form no wendigo form no just no  
Beth please keep your contacts or illusin disk on please no cannibal tendicys no just no where your makeup to make your face look less dead  
Chōpirako keep solid form no floating no scares  
Ellen please keep your mask on no sewing peoples mouths shut no morbid remarks  
Emma you just do you just dont use your magic or talk to thing and heal things  
emmy no talking to animals or healing anything  
Jacob no fire powers thats not normal at all i think  
lizze no shapeshifteing  
Mila no turning into a cat  
Willow no well you actullly just do you dont kill anyone  
alice no wings or halo or horns and you can not where that dress  
amara no horn please change  
onishi yah your not going  
mia and clara just be you  
gabbie no hacking  
noah same as gabbie  
zella shadow travel no  
okay does everyone understand they nod i send them out

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 75: the propsel  
Chapter Text  
today i got a knock at my office door and see emily and she says amy i want to propese to jane what do you think i say go for it and that ill set it up for tohnight i help her get not to nerveos and she goes out and calls for her and says jane you have been with me for 3 years and i love you so much she kneels and says jane will you marry me jane says yes and hugs her and gets scooped up by emily and embraced everyone claped and said congracts and how happy we are for them and emily says thank you and hugs jane again and they walk toward there room after me john jane emily and alice look therw wedding Gold Mirror Acrylic Mrs & Mrs Wedding Cake Toppe Toast Of Mrs & Mrs Off-the-Shoulder Floral Embroidered Tulle A-Line Midi Dress this is what they decided to where Off-the-Shoulder Sweetheart Neck Lace Gown i am standing in as mother of the emily Capri Mélange Twill Solid Slim Fit Suit willam is standing in as father of the brides auput objected but let it happen unless hes standing in for emilys dad we found janes parents "LOVE" Ceramic Plate Set emmass going to make candys

time skip 6 mounths  
today jane and emily are getting marryed  
we telopoted janes parents got them dressed got dressed and set up and janes dad walked her down and took a seat next to her mom and us oliva is reciteing the speach and when shes done emily and jane kiss and we clap an eat and i bartendto everyone

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 76: ceila comes to vist  
Chapter Text  
i hear a knock and open the door and see someone in a suit i say who they remove the head and ceilas hair falls out and i hug her saying ceila you came back i missed you she sasy amanda hows issabella hows liam? hows zella she was so cute when i first met her she could barely move is she bettter isay well come and why are you sill whereing that she says well its kinda stuck on i say your silly come here let me unzip it i do and she says thanks and i say zella guess whos here she comes down the stairs and says auntie ceila ceila was with me when i met zella so she calls ceila auntie and i say yeah shes back i say ceila arent you suppused to be on the skeld she nods and says well nathans holding down the fort and we found 2 of the the aliens we call imposters look she unzips her bag and theres a little what looks like a child in a black space suit she says l shasha i say you brought a alein to erath she say uhm thats not all and says sheila come here honey bunch and a little girl runs up and says mom where are we i say what? she says yah me and nathan had a child were also marryed she flashes a ring and shasha is my child the first imposter pretended to be nathan and shasha was born i say what amazing hi i say to sheila and she waves and says mom who is that she says sheila meet my sister sheila says hi amy i say hi its nice to meet you now who is that i point to shasha who is eating at the coverings we are thinking about teaching how to be good she teloports and says bye sis

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 77: meet my other sis  
Chapter Text  
hannah came over today and said sister when i opened and said missed you i say you just missed ceila but hows the whales she said well we have a new calf i say really what her name shes a sperm whale right amazing guess what ceila has 2 kids and is marryed she says 1 shes named andrea,and she is a sperm whale 2 WHAT shes marryed to who nathan? i nod and say come here you rember Bakekujira she sasy yah ghosthwhale i say well shes here i lead her to the water room and she sees kujira and says my baby when she sees the bone whale and pets her and says amy thank you you know how much she means to me i say yes i do she says wait i did get a call from grandma she passed a couple days ago with ren by her side i say what nannie died well thats to be expected she was 98 hows ren dealing with it you to where the closet to her she says yah ren took a hard hit i am good but ren not so muchi should go andrea needs me i say okay

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 78: meet luna  
Chapter Text  
today when hazel came back she was with a girl and the girl said sissy my ear hurts and hazel pushes back the girls hair and says hun im gonna get some help and called for me she said emily get down here i need yyou to melt something i come down and she says look luna has a tracker stuck in her ear i dont want to distory her or the traker can you melt the part sticking its self to her ear i say sure and do and a small heart like charm falls off and hazel says ah just as i thoutht a camra recorder and traker emily scorch this she hands me a meormy chip i do and she says okay im takeing this to amy so she can lock it up watch luna i nod and look back to luna and say luna are you hungery she eagerly nods and i say okay ill see what i can make imade her sandwitch and ate it happily i took her too amakas room there around the same age they played a while and luna seemed surprised when she pulled out games but played and had fun i think

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 79: luna  
Chapter Text  
i got a knock and saiid come in and hazel storms in and slams a charm on my desk i say hazel you didnt she says but i did lunas staying or im going and takeing elizabeth with me i say okay whats this thing i say while holding it she says it a traker i take it in my hand and crush it some microchips and a microbug falls out and trys running bu i step on it and grind it into the carpet and say microbug you gotta kill it or it will keep tracking the person and explode killing them hazel gasps and says they attached a death bomb to her i say yah its gone now can i meet luna she leads me and we hear giggleing from amakas room and find them playing with some of the stuffed animals i made for amaka i lead hazel back out and ask what luna likes she says she likes harry potter a lot i procced to quickly sew a hedwig plushie and says okay now we go in and we do and amaka says hi amy imade a new freind i say yah hey luna i have something for you she slowly comes out from behind amaka and i give her the plush witch causes her to hug me and the plushand say thank you miss its cute and fluffy and soft i say it is and its for you she says really!? i nod and she hugs hazel and says i like your freind

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 80: lunas pov  
Chapter Text  
12/14/2020  
today sissy came back and took me somewhere when i told her my ear hurt she yelled for someone and a woman came down and melted the charm sissy said to stay with emily untill she got back emily mad me a sandwitch it tasted amazing she than took me to a girls room and the girl told me she was amaka and we played she even let me play with her toys hazel and a womn came back but the woman draged her out and i heard murmerig than they came back and the woman had something behind her back she said luna come here i did and she gave me a plush of hedwig the owl from the books katrina read me i huged it and huged her nd said thank you she smiled and i told hazel i liked her freinds and i do there nice bye

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 81: assatan day  
Chapter Text  
today some people trys to kill me amy in there owen way it usalluty ends with me covered in scarrs and everyone anger out  
lily she wakes me up bye shotiing me in the head i push her off and she says that hurt i say yah try getting shot at 7 am

the wendigo family all attack me at once and eat me leaveing a bloody pulp to be remade into a woman

beth attacks me by biteing my neck tieing me up than cuting my stomach i dont know if i should be proud or mad

bri sends her bees to attack me and tthey do i get cut open and used as a bee hive i am still coghing up bees

cassie attacks me and grabs me and pulls me into the pool and drowns me than eats me and lets the chunks float to the surface

amara just lets me burn in a circle of hell and brings my chard corpese back

ellen grabs me and stichs my mouth together and sticks his needle in my neck

elle just stuck a dagger in my eye

emma used her nails to take my eyes out and let my eyes drown in blood

emmy chokes me

hazel gives me portal sickness from all the protals

jacob set me on fire

james slit my throat

kushisake slit my mouth

lizze ripped out my throat

myra riped my organs out

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 82: vines of all of my fics  
Chapter Text  
amy: It's time to play... Who stole the drugs?

jane: Wasnt it me?

amanda: Wasnt it me?

lily: Her... *points at sakia*

sakia: Fucking pink fairies everywhere

amy: It's time to play... Who's infected?  
\--------------------------------  
lily: Isnt it me?

noah: Isnt it me?

jacob: Him... *Points at james*

james : *pig noises while glitching*  
\--------------------  
saika: I have zero fears  
hannah : what if you woke up one day and amanda was taller than you  
sakia : I have one fear

Toga: conflict and war is the crucible in which we evolve.  
Toga: *eats Shigaraki’s snacks and leaves the empty wrappers in Dabi’s room*

Shigaraki: you have issues.  
Dabi: of course I have issues! *points to the overgrown walking toaster oven * that’s my freakin’ father!

sakia: amanda and I are very close friends. Right amy ?  
amanda: I would sell you to a diffrent universe for an quill pen

Bakugou: hey, we’re friends, right?  
Kirishima: normally I’d say yes without hesitation, but I fear the way this is going.  
Denki: Yeeted  
Sero: Yote  
Denki: YEETED  
Sero: YOTE  
Kirishima: ...I just wanna know who threw Bakugou out the window.

lily: Where's amy?

ellen: Doing stuff.

lily: I don't like the sound of that. Where's elle?

ellen: Trying to stop amy from doing the stuff

lily:hazel?

ellen: Trying to stop elle from stopping Amy from doing the stuff

lily: I see. And what are you doing here, ellen?

ellen: I'm supposed to stop you from stopping hazel from stopping elle from stopping amy from doing the stuff

lily: What the fuck?

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 83: wait what  
Summary:  
i sewed a blanket thoutht for them  
the blanket sewing for a new baby is a tradion my grandma has everytime a babys born she knits a blanket iv taken up it thus i can knit and sew

Chapter Text  
today i got a knock and i see alice and amara i say hey whats up amara says uhhh ya know how weve been daten i say yah she says well weve been forgoting protecton and alice might be pregnet i say you have been doing what!? with a angel god amara you are going to get me killed by god agh why how long have you known when what how your both lesbains and agh ghsnd2xqooxuoxoxbdpbnmjpdc20bhnthe fuck how just how waittt its because your part succubus isnt it amara she nods shyly i face palm and i say okay okay when did you learn about it they say this mornig i say okay time if i dived 12.. id say 3 weeks they say i say are you wanting to keep it if so im gonna say straight out its gonna be a hybrid they say we want to i say okay than no wine no ciggss no sex oh and we need to tell the others and no fighting and wait doe you know the gender because if anything i know what that magic pregncey does not lasy 9 months it lasts at most 2 at the least 1 month because i dont trust yall go to emma and let her do a ultrasound she can make one i got some sleep and me and amara start thinking of ways to tell god his daugters pregnet by a deamon and shes a lesbain hes gonna flip outlike kill us send gods after us where lucky i have a good reputaun sowe might be able to get bye agh whyed you have to do this amara se shrugs and says what its love i say i know ive had sex with a demon before and other cretures i had a motherfucking inccubus hybrid at 16 look at me amara look at me i force her to stare me in the eye and i say would you fight me se says no no i would not i say okay now if your scared of me with outt a weapon than are you scared of a motehrfucking overgrown cloud that can talk with no deffnise system other than a bunch of harps and naked babys with wings she says no? i say than go up there and tell him what you did she does and comes back beat up but alive and says so he aproves as long as imarry her after the birth i say good at least no angery god she than says oh right the ultrathing showed 2 babys one girl one boy i said what twins?!!! she nods and i sigh and say amara come on were goin baby shoping she says okay and while i could make plushies and blankets with my sewing we fiigured it would be better if we used proper baby supplys and we got everything

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 84: misako  
Chapter Text  
hee-l-o hel-lo helo helo hello i clap when misako says it and i say that means hi she says hi? and waves she says onishi i say you want to show onishi she nods i take her to the studio and she taps her shoulder and says hell-o onishi onishi or alexa her english name she chouuse says misako Anata ga hayaku manande iru subarashī watashinotomodachi she says to me can you leave i do and i hear piano music i smile im glad onishi and her have each other onishi is japanse but manily speaks english and misako iis trying to impress her

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 85: things we did before the baby  
Summary:  
meet levi my cat  
blob:https://webcamera.io/43fc20f7-54d0-4c94-9734-d4e27be574dc

Chapter Text  
we asked these qustins  
do we need a car seat if we use portals that was confusing  
we set the nursery up so that it had red and blue spirls and a wing mirror and onishi painted the crib to to have blue spirels and red ones to represent demon and angels we stuck with patsel blue and light red colar and desins for the room  
we asked areselves if we had covered the swords and things

emma sighed when we said she was doing the delvery but said fine fine cant be diffrent from a human we looked at her and se said what you thoutht i havent done this even emmy has

an odd sight is a demon draped over a angel meaning amara had her head on alices and her arms draped over alices front  
the adorble sight of two babys both with tiny wing marks and named delia and damein

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 86: amy gets screamed at  
Chapter Text  
the first thing everyone hears is ava in a cheerful voice  
i slaped my hand to my mouth rembering the vow me and my siblings made 14 r years ago when i was 15 after the war we broke it nitt even 1 month after it appers ava hasent broken it even if me and the others have we did she starts signing angerly at me saying what we promised what about emily katlain carmen marcues maddie marie what abou them saika we fought and did this i say ssiter the wars been over for 14 years i think we can talk she sighs and says sister your right the wars done and over the bloods been shed and the wars been won im a sorry sister come here im now marryed to jake you remeber him right i nod and she says yah we live in a house on a hill with a garden

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 87  
Chapter Text  
emma is crying emmy doesnt know why we dont know why there are random portals everywhere i get pushed pver and hazel says do something and do the only thing i know how i say emma hey look at me look she slowly looks up and i see terror fear saddness and she shakeing i pull her face and make her look me in the eye and what i see is a jumbled mess of words and letters and images i rub my eyes and see her in the middle faceing downward mubleing i rub her back and say emma calm its fine can you tell us whats wrong she nods and i leave she says sorry i freaked you out i had a memoery

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 88: who did it  
Summary:  
apprently someone set off a fucking bomb on chirsmas day killing one person that we know of so yah merry fuckn chrismas

Chapter Text  
willam:guys who allowed amy to drink coffoe again

amy:ILOVE COFFE COFFE MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND hahahhahahahhahahha

willam:amy give me the coffe

amy:no fuck you it mine hisssss

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 89  
Chapter Text  
we have no ideas and are very bored

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 90  
Chapter Text  
i just walked in on the most adorble sight alexa and misako where cuddled up on the couch aghhh

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 91: ask and dare  
Chapter Text  
ava here i got the house to do this so have fun you can do anything

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 92: ??????????  
Chapter Text  
amanda has changed her look a lot over the past 29 years shes been on the run chasedcross contury

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 93  
Chapter Text  
i get a call from amy she was going shoping i say hello? she says uh hey willam so when i was younger i might have done a lot of bad stuff and today i ran into someone i wronged im currently calling from a jail cell can someone bail me out heh yah i say wait what did you even do she says i may or may not of highjacked a plane when i was 14 and soo i need bail i sigh and say okay okay im comeing how much she says uhm 1,000 pounds i say what i dont have that type of money no one does aghh your just gonna have to stay there i cant bail you out im gonna go see if i can convert bills to pounds

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 94  
Chapter Text  
i walk to the kitchen and see ava eating a icepop there is a stack of pop sticks behind her i say uh how long have you been here she says bout 3 hours i say okay why are you in my house she say your fun and i ate all of your ice pops tamashi should be around here somewhere shes either buryed under the popsicles or wandering i say okay whos tamashi she says she is teh one who designs you guys shes who gave elle her dagger at this another girl walks in and says em im hungry and you said there was wifi she says yah yah here and tosses a box the girl nods and i say uhm why she sasy because we fucking can they leave i go to my room and sleep more elle than says hey whys there a pile of popsicles on the floor i say the creator and shes runing out of ideas says most of her ideas have been used she might kill us off if she cant think elle spits out her coffe and says what do you mean kill us off she cant do that i say apprently she can

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 95  
Chapter Text  
amy and sakia are haveing a singing and knife battle  
amy:i have all my fingers the knife goes chop chop chop and if you learn to hold your tounge i just might learn to stop  
sakia:i have all my fingers the scares are deep and true if you keep the act i know this fact il stick my knife in you  
ava:i have all my fingers the blood goes drip drip drop you never do as you are told so i never stop she slaps amy and sakia

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 96  
Chapter Text  
so last night i woke up sleeply i went to the frezer pulled out the pretzels and cooked 12 pretzels than sprikeled salt on them and ate them all and went back to bed at 3:40

Chapter Management  
Edit Chapter  
Chapter 97: sakias withdrawl  
Chapter Text  
the first day was okay she was just sitting around playing on her phone being herself

the sceond day was harder  
she was getting stressed and figitigy but mostly normal

the third one was when she broke she started crying and shakeing and melting down

the fourth she had a panic attack from war and started runing around looking for are sibilngs i sat with her and calmed her down

the fith day was better she was still shakeing but wasent screaming

the sixth day was hard she was rubbing her skin saying i need to get the blood off i need it off she was pulling her skin off looking for wounds

the seventh day was terrible she wouldent leave me alone and was reliveing that day when i got shot i just held her head in my lap and sang i couldent do anything else she started smokeing and drugs after the war after it the others took up there hobbies and jobs so we could all try and forgot the horrors and blood us teens and young adults saw

the eithith day was better she was still crying and it didnt get better when emily came by she started yelling and emily stayed with me and sakia

the nineth was when she was seeming to getting better but i found her in the bathroom with a knife

the tenth she was looking better and talking to us we were being careful to not make her upset she seemed more calm

i was terrible at writeing back than im rebooting a lot of things now that i have a tablet and now how to use SHORTCUTS!!!!!!


End file.
